The Princesses Choice
by JasperAlice4ever2014
Summary: Snow White's pregnancy after that fateful trip to the mountains, is what tied her and Bigby Wolf together. But what if she accepted Swinehearts offer to put an end to her unwanted pregnancy? How will she be able to keep it a secret from Bigby? Will Bigby and Snow still find their way to each other? AU
1. Destiny and Fortune

Hello and welcome everybody :)

This is my first Fables/The Wolf among us Fan fiction ever. When I was reading Fables, that one line from Swineheart really struck me and I came with the idea, what if Snow said yes to his offer to end her pregnancy? She does not have any emotional attachment to the cubs yet, and as she said herself it would just ruin her reputation.

So come along and find out in this multi-chapter story how Bigby and Snow find their way to each other.

Disclaimer: Obviously you will have to have read the Storybook Love arc, otherwise you will not understand this.

Enjoy the first chapter :)

* * *

„…_you still have other options. This is the 21__st__ Century after all..."_

Somehow she couldn't stop thinking about those words Doctor Swineheart said a few days ago.

"_You look like hell…"_

And if she was completely honest with herself, she also felt like hell. Ever since she knew about this pregnancy, it was keeping her from sleeping at night.

She was outside of her office for once. It was a lovely morning, birds simultaneously tweeted out to each other in a chorus, singing a soothing, melodic tune and she could already tell the sun would be shining today.

Supported by her cane, Deputy Mayor Snow White was walking towards the Woodlands. She wanted to get some fresh air and visited the Fabletown Bakery before she was to sit in the Business Office the whole day. Luckily no one seemed to notice that she was, in fact carrying an unwanted child from no one else than Sheriff Bigby Wolf. She even made sure to wear a wide dress which could hide a possibly showing belly.

Snow also made sure to go as early as possible, so she wouldn't run into Bigby. _Bigby._

Thinking about him made her feel both mad and confused at the same. She tightened her grip on the cane.

It was still awkward between them after that fateful trip to the mountains they made, which brought her into this mess.

"_I'm glad I don't remember anything though… that would have been even worse"_, she thought gratefully and shook her head. She wouldn't be able to look into the Sheriff's eyes if she knew exactly what they _did._

No, she didn't remember anything, even if she tried (which she did a lot… for one reason or another), Bluebeard made sure of that with his spell.

_Bluebeard. _Her brows furrowed in anger as he came to her mind. She would have liked to have a few _words_ with him after his attempt at murdering both her and Bigby. Unfortunately Prince Charming had already taken care of him.

"_Lucky Bluebeard, I would have unleashed seven hells upon him"_, Snow thought darkly.

She was walking past Cinderella's Store and could already see the fence of the Woodlands with Trusty John waiting outside of the building, ready to open the door for everyone that might pass through it. He looked contented; his garden must be blooming this time of the year.

She entered the complex that is the Woodlands with careful steps as not to trip on the step.

Trusty John already came rushing to her, as the gentleman that he was, and held her by her elbow.

"Welcome back Miss White, lovely morning isn't it?" he greeted her with a warm smile.

She smiled back at him, trying not to show her annoyance: "Yes it is, I'm sure your flowers are grateful for that"

She wasn't helpless, even if she was still walking with a cane. But she knew better than to snap at John who was just meaning well.

He held open the door for her and she entered the confines of the lobby.

Lately she often had the urge to leave, even just for a walk outside, since she felt trapped in the building. And that had one specific reason.

She heard the familiar ring of the arriving elevator and entered it.

She sighed and leaned her head against the wall of the empty elevator.

Ever since she found out that _he_ basically knew her location and mood at all times, she was feeling trapped. Like she couldn't escape him even if she wanted to. It made her feel like she had no privacy anymore.

It also forced her to deal with him and what she was carrying in her belly. She would gladly have buried her head obliviously in work, but she knew that he had a right to know everything about her pregnancy and they would soon have to look for a solution. The time will come no matter how much she procrastinates it.

The sound of the elevator woke her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for the day, and then exited the elevator, and started to walk down the hallway towards the Business Office.

She couldn't help but hold her breath as she passed the Sheriff's Office. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure hunched over the desk as she looked through the glass door while passing it.

So Bigby was already there.

She then wanted to slap herself. Why was she so nervous all of the sudden? She was Snow goddamn White, Deputy Mayor of Fabletown, respected by all Fables, some may even fear her.

"_No Wolf can frighten me"_, she told herself in her mind as she continued walking decisively to her Office, not sparing another glance to the glass door. If she would, she might have seen the shadow inside follow her every step with his stare…

Right as she wanted to open the door to her trusty Business Office, Boy Blue already opened it and almost ran her over.

"Oh Miss White, good morning… I was already looking for you", he said out of breathe. Snow raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him as she walked inside, leaving him behind her.

"I was just outside for a minute, what is so urgent Blue?" She sighed and leaned into her big chair, walking on that stupid cane was tiring.

"Well, the usual stuff I guess. We have got some complaints from various Fables that want their Ac Unit repaired", he told her casually as he stood now before her desk and was going through some letters he was holding.

Snow rolled her eyes: "Already? It is barely spring. They won't be needing it until summer. They have to wait; we have more important things to take care of now, how is the scanning through Bluebeards treasure chambers going?"

Snow had to make priorities, and finding Bluebeards money was now of utmost importance for all of Fabletown.

"It is going well, it might take a while though, since Bluebeard had a lot of secret rooms, but Prince Charming and Bluebeards former servant Hobbes are working tirelessly to find all hidden treasures, along with the help of some witches from the 13th floor", Blue smirked.

Snow nodded her head approvingly. "Good, thank you Blue"

She focused her attention on all the new letters and files on her desk now, trying to sort which ones are for the Sheriff to take care of and with which one she had to deal herself.

Something was wrong though; Boy Blue was shifting nervously from one leg to the other, still in front of her desk.

Snow looked up from her letters and eyed Blue sternly:" Is there anything else you didn't tell me Mister Secretary?"

He cleared his throat a couple of times, trying to find the courage to ask the next question. Snow was suspecting the worst.

"Also…Bigby asked about you…" he told her. He held his folder in front of him like he was afraid she was going to yell at him.

_Of fucking course_.

"So? What does he want? ", she asked disinterested as she looked on her desk again, trying to keep her face void of emotion.

"Uhm... Well he asked me to…" Boy Blue hesitated, feeling uncomfortable.

"Go ahead Boy, I don't have all day", she said annoyed. She was trying to keep her tone mild but inside she was dying to hear what message the Sheriff has left for her.

"He wanted to know if you feel alright. He worries about you… not that he said that, but you know when he is all grumpy like you can kinda see he is worried. But of course he doesn't admit is because you know…" Boy Blue babbled.

He was the only one who knew about Bigby and Snows…circumstance. Of course they couldn't keep it a secret from him. As soon as he saw the regular visits to Doctor Swineheart as well as the distance between Bigby and Snow which was on a whole another level since they came back from their trip, he knew that it could only mean one thing.

They could trust him so Snow didn't worry about him. Bigby made sure he wouldn't talk. Blue swallowed as he remembered that conversation. He knew Bigby Wolf wouldn't actually hurt him, but he kept talking about _ripped out throats_, so Blue knew this was serious.

Even worse was now he had to play the messenger since Snow avoided any contact with the Sheriff lately.

"It's okay Blue I understand", she said sternly. She swallowed. Snow knew she couldn't keep ignoring him like this. But abusing Blue as a messenger? That was a coward move rather fit for an Ichabod Crane than the Big Bad Wolf.

She sighed before she responded:" Please tell the Sheriff that he shall come to my office this afternoon, we have a few files to discuss here", she placed her hand on a few letters. It was true they needed to talk about those. _I guess that will be the best time to talk then._

Blue sighed relieved; he was rooting for Bigby and was glad that Snow finally would talk to him. They **really** needed that talk.

"But…" Snow interrupted Boy Blues thoughts in a harsh tone: "tell him to come to me _immediately_ next time. I will not have any more hiding or secrets" She dismissed him with a short nod before turning to her business again.

"Don't shoot the messenger…" Blue whispered under his breath as the made his way to Bigby's Office as fast as possible.

As soon as she heard the door close, Snow took her head in her hands.

_How am I going to survive this day?_

~oOo~

"Bigby, Bigby!" Boy Blue rushed into the Sheriff's office. Excitement written all over his face.

"Calm down kid, you might get a heart attack from all that running", Bigby Wolf mumbled as he was writing down a few notes, not caring to look up and of course smoking.

"It's about Snow", Blue said seriously. Bigby stopped mid-sentence and looked up expectantly.

"She said she wants you in her office in a few hours to discuss some files." Blue explained.

Bigby put away his pen and started to scratch his stubble, a telltale sign that we was thinking about what Blue said.

"…I'm sure she will talk about _your matter_ Bigby", Blue said softly. He earned an angry stare from the Sheriff.

Bigby kept quiet, obviously deep in thought, and Boy Blue started to feel uncomfortable for the second time today.

"Uhm… I'll be on my way then Sheriff. G…Good Luck with Snow later", he stuttered as he hurried to the door.

Turning down the knob to open the door he heard Bigby behind his back murmur a low "Thank you Blue."

~oOo~

It went a lot easier than she expected… so far.

Snow White was still in her Office, sitting in the oversized chair, reading reports in a monotonous voice.

But something was different. Because this time Bigby Wolf was sitting next to her on a chair he brought into the office.

She knew he was going to be serious when he sat down, for usually he just leans against her table while giving her his signature wolf smile.

This time there was no smile. There wasn't any small talk either. They straight up went to business. The Uneasiness in the air was almost visible as she kept reading out loud. She even refused to look him in the eye. She couldn't. His eyes would weaken her resolve.

"_Stay strong Snow, you can do this_" she repeated this mantra in her head.

_What am I even doing? At one point we are going to have to talk about this matter._

"…Case closed. Good work Sheriff. You once again have done excellent work", she finished reading the report on some brawl Bigby stopped a few weeks ago. _Without getting involved in any violence, he really is learning_, she thought softly.

"Thanks Snow", he said stiffly, looking at his hands which were folded in his lap.

_Is he being coy? Oh dear._

She silence that followed was nerve wrecking. Snow cleared her throat a couple of times, unsure how to proceed. She looked at the clock on her desk, trying to distract herself from the warmth his body was radiating in all directions. _He is too close_.

He closed his eyes for a second before he gathered the courage to look at her. Their gaze met.

"Snow… are you feeling alright? ", he said, his voice hoarse.

Snow quickly averted her gaze and stared into the space of the Office as she replied:" I'm fine thanks."

It's a lie she was used to saying.

Bigby hesitated. He moved even closer to her and almost whispered:" Is the cub okay?" as if he was afraid someone could hear them. But they were alone, which made it even more difficult for Snow to keep her face straight. Only Bufkin was sleeping in the back, but he was far too drunk to notice anything.

"I saw you being around Swineheart a lot lately, nothing happened right?" he swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. Truth is, the worry had been eating him from inside the past few days. And Snows absence wasn't helping. It seemed whenever he looked for her she was gone.

Snow melted at the worry in his voice. She looked him in the eye, he was incredibly close now. She could feel his breath on her face. So inviting, so familiar.

She mentally slapped herself. He obviously was controlling her, trying to locate her at all times, making her feel like a fucking prisoner in her own home.

She replaced her sympathy for him with anger.

Snow leaned back into her chair, trying to get away from him physically.

_He is stalking me again; I can't just ignore and believe him. _

Turning away from him with her chair, Snow huffs.

"This is hardly the time to talk about this matter Bigby." She was glad he couldn't see her face.

"_This matter_ Snow is very important right now. You basically have been ignoring me the past few weeks. You need to tell me if something is wrong. We are in this mess together!" she heard him say behind her.

She turned to him again, arms crossed in front of her: "As I said before, I am fine. _We_ are fine. No need to keep stalking me"

Bigby ignored that last comment and kept pushing, now that she was talking to him, he must bring this up.

"Okay, but we still need to talk about where to go from here. What do we do when the cub is here? What will become of you and me? Of _us_?" He kept his tone serious, he couldn't help but feel hope that Snow will finally admit that she returned his feelings once the cub was there. Maybe this cub could be the thing that tied them together. _It has to be_, he thought.

Snow didn't respond. Because she simply didn't know. She was afraid of the future.

Though she didn't tell him that she wasn't even sure to keep the cub. Swinehearts words came to her mind again.

"…_other options…"_

She took a deep breath. No, she had to take control of the situation again.

"I think we should discuss _that matter_ another time…"

"Is this what you are going to call it? _That matter_? Just say it Snow it's a pregnancy", Bigby was growing tired of her games. He needed answers. For the sake of their child. He clenched his fists. _She can't just do this thing without me_

Snow's glare became icy. She stood up from her chair and hovered over him.

"Mister Wolf, I thank you for your time but we are both very busy and I see this conversation has ended." She couldn't give in. She had to figure out some stuff for herself yet.

He stood up and now he was taller than her. He looked down at her with an intimidating glare.

"You are welcome Miss White.", he spat. He then left the Business Office with big steps and a little too loud shut of the door.

Snow released a shaky breath she was holding in.

_Miss White?_

He never called her by her surname anymore. It has been a long time since she heard that from him.

Snow sat down on her chair again.

She was fighting the tears that were making their way into her eyes.

She grabbed her cane. _I need to get out of here._

With a headache and an unmistakable pain in her chest, she left the Business Office.

~oOo~

He leaned down and smelled at his newest creation.

"Oh trés formidable", he chuckled to himself. Yes, Doctor Swineheart knew that not only was he the best surgeon any Fable or Mundie has ever seen, but he was also a skilled cook.

He kept chuckling to himself, full of pride as he took another sip from his wine.

He stopped as he heard the doorbell ring.

_Huh, I am not expecting visitors am I?_; he wondered.

Wine glass still in his hand, he made his way to the front door.

He straightened his shirt one more time before opening the door.

_Well, that's a surprise_

"Miss White. I didn't expect to see you at such an hour.", he exclaimed surprised. Before him stood an obviously tousled Deputy Mayor.

_Poor thing must have been running, _he thought as he examined her ruffled hair.

She was out of breath, so he took it upon himself to speak:" Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea? I just made the most amazing dinner", he smiled a cheesy grin, still in awe of himself.

"I made the recipe all by myself, you must try it. You know I am not…"

"I want to know!", she interrupted him, not caring for his dinner.

"Pardon?" he huffed. He found it most rude how she interrupted his speech.

"Tell me what will happen if I abort this child I am carrying", she told him with a dead voice.

~oOo~

She looked at the glass in her hands.

_Okay, maybe I was a little dramatic back there,_ she thought. She didn't mean to startle him.

Snow was sitting on the expensive couch in Swinehearts apartment. He was all over the place, ranting about his dinner getting cold and her ruining the furniture.

She didn't care.

_I'm glad the Doctor doesn't live in the Woodlands, otherwise Bigby would probably hear this right now,_ she thought. She tried to swallow down the anger when she thought about him.

How dare he tell her what to do? She was the one who was carrying this child neither of them wanted. It was her body and she could do whatever she wanted.

_No one takes control over my body but me._ A deal she made with herself several years after the incident with the dwarves.

She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Swineheart came to sit in front of her, in the vintage looking armchair. She eyed it for a moment.

"Nice isn't it? It's from France. That was such a great trip I tell you Miss White", Swineheart grinned proudly.

She glared at him. _Can this man do nothing but boast about all the stuff he does and has?_

"So," Snow began, tentatively placing the glass of juice on the table next to her: "if I am going to_ put an end _to my pregnancy, how will the procedure be done?"

"Well", Swineheart crossed his legs, now being in full Doctor Mode "it will be done at the hospital. But since I reckon you do not want Mister Wolf to know about this, we will do it at a mundy hospital, several miles away from Fabletown."

Snow eyed him suspiciously:" How are we going to get in a mundy hospital, that's impossible!"

He laughed then, a laugh a father would give his silly little daughter: "Do not worry about that Miss White, I do have connections to the mundy. I find them rather… interesting". He smiled, full of himself again.

Snow rolled her eyes.

Still she was not feeling good about this. And Swineheart was not a help.

He seemed to sense her uneasiness. He leaned forward placing a hand on her knee.

"Do not be worried. There will be no pain. You will just go to sleep, and when you wake up… you will be free. Everything will be alright again." His voice was soft and low.

Snow looked into his eyes.

_I will be free._

She couldn't answer him. She had too much to think about.

_Am I really going to do this? It does not feel right; Bigby has a right to know._

Swineheart interrupted her musings.

"Miss White, if I may be bold?" he asked carefully. She nodded.

"It will be for the best. Believe me. This… child will be a bastard. It will not be loved. Neither by you nor the rest of Fabletown."

_What about Bigby?_ she thought but didn't interrupt him this time.

"A woman in your position has no need for a child." He talked about it like it was not a human being. Like it was just some burden.

_But that's what it is for me, right?_

"Not to forget, we cannot be sure it will be human after all", he added quietly, like it was something forbidden.

"Excuse me?" Snow couldn't believe what she heard. _Is this snob trying to insult me?_

He cleared his throat.

"Well I spend many centuries studying the human anatomy as well as the ones from animals. But I am not sure your child would be completely human, considering his father is a _wolf_" He quickly took a sip from his wine. He seemed to be uncomfortable talking about this.

Snow nodded slowly.

~oOo~

That night many nightmares plagued her. Dreams of her bearing the children of dwarves, dreams of her cub being killed.

Snow was writhing and whimpering in her sleep. She wanted to scream but her voice seemed to be gone.

With a jolt she woke up from the worst dream so far. She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily.

But in this moment, it was absolutely clear for her. It was as clear as the fact that the sun would rise tomorrow, as the clear as mountain water.

In that moment Snow was absolutely and utterly sure, that she wanted to be _free._

* * *

Also I wanna give my special thanks to the wonderful drecklyn for motivating me in the first place. Of course you can also follow me on tumblr c: link is in my bio.

_**Next Chapter: Snow has made her decision, now she needs to act on it. How will she keep Bigby from noticing, and what happens when he finds out?**_


	2. The Hunters Snow

Hey folks :)

Sooo, I was literally up til 5,30 am to write this chapter ;D I have a slight obsession. The new episode of the Walking Dead game came out yesterday and I still feel dead inside..

Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.

Warning: Shit is about to hit the fan!

* * *

Bigby Wolf was a man with a mission. A mission that was almost done, but the hardest part was still to come.

_I am just going to lay it on her table and then go. Make no big deal out of this._

He secured his grip on the white plastic bag in his hands as he took the elevator of the Woodlands Building upstairs.

2 Days have passed since he and Snow had their _talk_, which left him with as many answers as before. Zero.

He didn't want to pressure her though, he knew they had some time left before the cub came, so they could still figure stuff out.

He bought her lunch today. As a sign of good will and to show that he actually cares and can be responsible. She often skipped a real meal during her day due to all the stress she was going through, it was not an uncommon thing.

He never supported her eating habits but now he had a say in them as he had to make sure that his cub was strong and well nourished, so it could become a great wolf one day. Just like him.

So he took it upon himself to venture out in the mundy and look for the healthiest food he could get a pregnant woman.

He approached the door to the Business Office. He was glad that there was no line in front of it.

_Would have been fucking great to explain why I bring her lunch_, he thought sarcastically.

People already spread rumors about them. Luckily none of those involved a pregnancy. But still, he didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

He opened the door, hoping he found no one but her in the Office, and as he stepped in, he saw:

No-one.

_Where's Snow? I can smell her being around._

Bigby stepped into the room, looking at the endless walls. He stopped in front of her desk.

_She left her jacket and her purse on the chair, guess that's what I've been smelling. I need to pay more attention next time_, he thought with a frown.

After their talk in the woods he tried even harder to leave her as much privacy as he could. He could never block her out completely though, but the least he could do is try to not locate her at all times.

"Bufkin? Hey, you there?" he had to wait several seconds before he heard a yawn.

A few moments later the flying monkey came out the darkness and landed on Snow's desk, right in front of Bigby.

"Hung-over again?" Bigby inquired annoyed.

"Well…"

"You know what? I don't care; just tell me where Snow is." Bigby interrupted him before he could even start to look for excuses.

"I believe she just left to go to her apartment for a second" Bufkin shrugged.

"You think she's gonna come back soon?" he asked, trying to sound casual, hiding the bag behind his back.

"How am I supposed to know?" Bufkin cried.

_Damned Monkey… Well I better go to her apartment then, probably better she eats her lunch there. Then this drunken shit won't notice I bought it for her. _Bigby thought as he watched Bufkin being barely able to keep himself on his feet.

"Alright Monkey. Go ahead and sleep some more" Bigby told him and turned around to head to Snow's apartment.

_The less he knows, the better it is._

Bigby turned the doorknob when he noticed another person standing on the other side of the door. And he didn't need his senses to know it was Snow.

He opened the door and was greeted by her beautiful appearance.

It was the first time he saw her today. She was wearing a knee length dress. The white fabric was not clingy on her skin but still emphasized her gorgeous body. She was also wearing a beige blazer, to keep her outfit still formal and fit for Office work.

He noticed that she was wearing dresses now more than ever. Probably to hide the little baby bump that was already showing.

_My cub must be big_, he thought proudly. He had to keep a silly grin from coming on his face.

Being so deep in thought, he failed to see the panicked expression she had when she saw him.

"Bigby, what are you doing here?" Snow asked him, voice higher than usually.

Bigby looked into her eyes then. He stepped a bit back as he saw he was a little too close for what would be considered _proper_.

"I have something for you", he smirked, holding up the bag of food.

Snow didn't seem impressed though: "Let us go to your Office. I need to tell you something".

She turned her back and started walking, still supported by her cane.

_What is this about?_ Bigby wondered as he closed the door behind him and started following her to his Office.

She let herself in and took seat in the chair that was in front of his desk. She let out a sigh and put the cane to the side.

_Damn it! I should've opened the door for her._

Bigby sat into his chair on the other side of the desk and laid the bag in front of her.

"I bought you lunch. You never seem to eat… so I took the liberty…", he began while scratching his head.

Snow smiled playfully and raised an eyebrow at that.

"Where did you get it from?" She started opening the bag and leaned forward to smell the insides.

"I went to some mundy restaurant." He smirked. Luckily she couldn't see his leg shifting nervously under the desk. _I wish I could smoke._ But he knew better than to smoke around a pregnant woman. Especially Snow, who already condemned his nasty habit.

She smiled even wider. "Smells delicious."

_Mission succeeded_, he thought proudly.

He leaned back in his chair, satisfied with himself.

"You know, I want our cub to be nice and strong, some good food should make a start", he grinned.

Snow's hands froze in the bag. She stopped smiling and swallowed as she carefully took her hands out of the bad and pushed it aside.

"Is something wrong?", Bigby couldn't keep the worry from his voice as he saw her pushing the food aside.

She smiled politely:" No, I'm just not hungry at the moment. I will eat it later." She folded her hands in her lap.

The smile looked forced and she seemed to be uneasy.

_What did I do wrong?_, he asked himself.

"Thank you by the way. That was very nice", she said quietly. Her smile was more genuine this time.

"Anytime. You know me, I'm always nice", he grinned, trying to take the uneasiness out of the air.

He remembered saying this line to her before. Years ago.

_Everything used to be so easy back then_, he thought sadly. They used to be somewhat friends, before she became Deputy Mayor and started distancing herself from him. He also remembered himself to be a lot more naïve.

She cleared her throat, looking more serious now.

"Anyways, I was looking for you because I need to inform you of some things." ,she said.

He nodded, giving her a sign to keep speaking. He sat straight in his chair now.

Her eyes shifted around the room.

"In the next few days you will have a lot to do Sheriff. I have got plenty new files for you to take care of, and also some of my work." Her words sounded rehearsed. He also didn't fail to notice that she was addressing him by his title now.

"Why do I need to do your work?", he asked confused. He didn't mind as much as he was wondering.

_Snow always does her stuff by herself._

She took a few seconds to answer, still avoiding eye contact.

"I will not be here for a few days. I have decided to take a vacation. As you may know, I have been very stressed lately. In my… condition, it would be better to lay off a little." By now she was looking at her hands.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk.

Of course he knew how stressed she was. And it already occurred to his mind that she better rest, but never in a thousand years he could have guessed that she was going so far as to take a vacation.

_Shit. I need to notice these things earlier._

"A wise decision. Where are you going then?" he asked. He had to make sure he knew. In case of emergency.

She raised her eyebrow at that, as her look hardened.

"Not far away."

_I guess that's all I'm going to get out of her._

"Should I come with you?", he asked, unsure of what to say after her short answer.

"No" The answer came a little too fast and too loud. His brows furrowed.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again her gaze was distrustful.

"What I'm saying is, there is no need to worry or make a fuss, because Doctor Swineheart will be accompanying me. This town needs its Sheriff."

Bigby nodded slowly. This whole thing sounded suspicious to him. He tried to read her expression, but he couldn't figure her out.

"…not to forget how the last time ended we took a vacation together", she mumbled.

His eyes shot up and met her gaze.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Ssh. I know, that was different. I'm sorry", she said quietly before he could speak.

The uneasiness was back again.

_I need to know more about this "vacation"._

"How long are you going to be away?" he asked. He needed to get as much information as he could from her now that she was actually answering his questions.

"As I said, a few days… a week at most", her tone was getting icy.

Bigby felt that something was odd about her. She kept secrets from him again.

_What does she need to hide so badly? Is she not really going on vacation? Well, but since Swineheart will be there, she's going to be safe, right? She has no other reason to go with him right?_

Bigby remembered the fact that Snow had a lot of meetings with him lately. For a second a crazy thought of them together came to his mind.

_It's official. I'm losing my mind. Of course she needs a doctor around her. She is fucking __**pregnant.**__ Who would be interested in that big headed prick anyways?_

She looked at him quietly while he tried to get his mind under control. It was not the time to be jealous right now.

"When are you leaving exactly?"

"Tonight", she said.

_Already? I guess she was packing her stuff when I didn't find her in the Business Office then._

"Just…take care of yourself and be careful okay?", he sighed defeated.

Snow leaned forward taking one hand slowly and placing it over his own on the desk. That action took him by surprise. He looked into her eyes, and couldn't read the expression.

_Maybe regret?_

Their moment only lasted a few seconds though. Before he could utter a word she jumped from her chair, taking her cane and the bag of lunch in one hand.

She already had her back turned to him.

"I will speak to you when I'm back", she said.

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

She turned her head towards him once more.

"And thank you again… for everything. I will not forget it", she smiled a watery smile.

This sounded like a goodbye to him, and it was unsettling him enormously.

"Snow…", he didn't know what to do, so he stood up.

"No, no", she shook her head. "Don't worry. I will be back soon, and then… everything is going to be alright again". She whispered the last part, more to herself than him, he suspected.

She started walking then; not looking at him anymore as she softly closed the door behind her.

Bigby sighed.

_What does all this mean? _

He was frustrated and pissed off. He simply wanted to surprise her and see her smile for once, but of course everything went to shit again.

He started breathing heavily and punched the wall of his office.

_Goddamnit Snow. Please be safe._

He knew this night he was going to need his whiskey. A lot of it.

~oOo~

**A few days later**

Bigby was drowning in work. Snow really wasn't kidding when she warned him about the work he is going to get.

The amount of letters on his desk was ridiculous and he gave up trying to count.

Almost every minute Boy Blue would rush in and bring new documents, files, what the hell ever people wanted from him.

He also hadn't been able to spend his nights sleeping. He was working day and night. Not only for the obvious reason to get rid of the massive mountain of mail, but also to distract his mind from Snow.

He saw her as she left several nights ago. Swineheart had been waiting for her outside the Woodlands. They didn't exchange words as they left.

He still didn't trust this whole deal. But he was trying to give her some privacy. Maybe that's why she was so stressed. Ever since she knew of his abilities, she must feel like she has no privacy anymore and this so called "vacation" is actually just a way to escape his prying eyes for a few days.

He felt bad for her, but he couldn't help it. He already explained her that it is impossible for him to block her out completely. She seemed to be far away enough though. He couldn't smell one trace of her.

Maybe that was also the result of all the smoking he did in this past few days as well as the lack of sleep and amount of work.

He had to send Boy Blue twice already today to buy him cigarettes.

_Where is that kid now?_ , he wondered. He hadn't seen him in a good while.

_He is probably fighting with Bufkin._

Bigby rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair with a load groan.

Now that he was basically in charge of everything he had to make sure both of them didn't kill each other. Also he needed a little change of scenery from his Office and started walking to the Business Office instead.

He rubbed his eyes as he stood in front of the door, and heard strange noises coming from inside.

_Is that… Beauty in there?_

He didn't waste any time and immediately opened the door. What he saw surprised him.

Beauty was sitting in Snows chair. She was talking to someone on the phone.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

He walked towards her and stopped in front of the desk, ready to kick her out.

Finally she hung up.

"Bigby, good to see you, I just talked with King Cole, you know now that…"

"What the hell are you doing here Beauty?", he asked annoyed before she could finish.

She wrinkled her nose and stood up. She was wearing Business attire.

"A little more respect for the new Deputy Mayor please", she huffed.

Bigby was speechless.

"New Deputy Mayor? Explain. Now", he growled.

Beauty eyed him cautiously. "Well only temporarily. Now that Snow will be away for a while, I got contacted. And of course I couldn't say no. The check they wrote was amazing". She smiled her Hollywood smile.

"Whoa. Wait a second, what was that about Snow?", he tried not to snap at her, but he **really** was losing his patience.

"Didn't he tell you? Snow apparently is sick. And while she is indisposed I am the one in charge", she smiled triumphantly.

"Who told you Beauty?" He grabbed her by her arms.

"Bigby calm down! Swineheart told me. He called me yesterday." Beauty's voice held panic.

"Give me his number. NOW."

~oOo~

Snow White felt numb. Both inside and outside.

It was done. She was _free. _

It happened yesterday. They had arrived on the night they left in a rented apartment that Swineheart owned. He gave her a few days to prepare herself before he brought her to the hospital .

It was like he said, there was no pain. No physical pain at least. She had fallen asleep and when she woke up… It was gone.

She didn't remember much of what happened afterwards. It was like her mind wasn't with her then. She was just functioning, not thinking.

But now, that she woke up in the guest bedroom, in one of the expensive French beds, as he himself said, it all dawned upon her.

_Why do I not feel happy?_, she thought desperately as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't control it.

She buried her head in the soft pillows.

_I made everything worse._

She saw it in her mind. Her baby boy. Her sweet baby boy, the living image of his father. Murdered by her.

Maybe it was a girl, a girl with the charms of her mother but the temper of her father.

Snow sobbed into the pillows. She wept.

She felt empty. The budding life in her belly was replaced with emptiness.

She couldn't take the silence anymore.

Snow White was broken, as she realized what mistake she made.

_I will be alright again. I made it through a lot, I will be alright_, she tried to convince herself

She heard the door open but didn't bother to look up. She heard steps approach her bed and she turned around to see Doctor Swineheart with a pitying look in his eyes. She hated it.

He spoke softly to her, afraid she would lose her temper.

"Miss White, I can inform you, that Miss Beauty was taking care of Fabletown Business today. I told her you wouldn't be there for the next time so she will act as Deputy Mayor while you are here."

She didn't answer as she tried to comprehend what he said.

He offered her a hand. "Come on, I made us dinner. You must eat."

She looked at his hand for a while, before she took hold of it as he pulled her up. Her legs still felt shaky as they made their way to the dining room.

~oOo~

She looked around. She actually never knew Doctor Swineheart had such an apartment out in the mundy, nor did she know that he had connections to the local hospital.

She watched him as she chewed on the food he made. He was a really good cook.

He was telling her one of his many stories about how he rescued somebody in one of his countless surgeries.

She had to make sure to ask Bufkin if they had anything else about him in the books, later.

_No. Stop it._ She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about work. Otherwise she would think about _him._

"Miss White?", he asked tentatively.

She looked up at him.

"Would you like me to call your sister Rose Red, or anyone else for that matter, to join you here? I cannot let you shut yourself away the whole time", he explained.

Snow smiled bitterly.

"No, don't call my sister. We are not that close yet. I simply have no one Doctor", she said with a dead voice while staring into the room.

Doctor Swineheart cleared his throat. "That's not true Miss Deputy. We both know at least _**someone.**_"

She looked at him again, anger rising within her.

"Don't you dare call _him"_ , she spat at him. She was not ready to face him yet.

The Doctor quickly shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't".

She nodded and started eating again. The numb feeling was still not gone.

He was a **really** good cook.

~oOo~

"If you son of a bitch don't drive faster I will rip your fucking guts out", Bigby growled at the cab driver in the front. He swallowed and looked at the angry man in the backseat.

Of course Doctor Swineheart didn't pick up his phone when Beauty finally was able to stutter out his number. Bigby tried several times. It was as if he was being ignored.

He had spent all afternoon going through Swinehearts records before he found out that the bastard owned an apartment in another town. That town was about an hour drive from Fabletown away.

He was trying to keep calm, not to wolf out in front of this mundy, but it was getting harder and harder for him.

_If that son of a bitch harmed Snow or my cub in any way, he is going to die!_

He just couldn't understand. Did Swineheart kidnap Snow? Was she going to run away with him?

They were near, he could smell her already. Something was different about her smell though. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"For gods sakes man, DRIVE!", he roared at the cab driver, who jumped in his seat.

~oOo~

"Is the furniture also French?" Snow asked in a mild tone. She still couldn't bring any emotions to her voice, but she desperately needed a distraction and knowing that Swineheart will not shut up about his French adventures might help.

He smiled at her, wine glass in his hand. "Good that you ask Miss White, indeed it is, I got it when I was…"

The very one sided discussion was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door.

Snow eyed Doctor Swineheart. "Did you invite anyone Doctor?" she asked with a concerned voice.

He shook his head.

Snow took a shaky breath as she stood up, Swineheart stood up too, and both of them went to the door.

Suddenly the door busted open. Snow screamed a high pitched scream of surprise and Doctor Swineheart looked furious.

"Who is this imbecile who breaks down an antique French door?"

"That would be me", a familiar voice said from the dust that was left. Snow froze on her spot.

Bigby walked out of the dust and stood before her. His eyes looked troubled, his clothes were ragged, his mouth hung open in sudden realization. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was about to cry.

His voice was merely above a whisper.

"Snow, where is our cub?"

She looked at him. Saw him waiting for her to answer.

It felt like years had passed when she finally said:

"I am so sorry."

* * *

Ooooh snap :P

Shit is getting real guys. By the way have I mentioned that Swineheart is really obsessed with France? I thought that could be a funny running gag :P

_**Next Chapter: Snow and Bigby have an argument. In his grief for his lost child, Bigby makes a decision which will not only affect him.**_


	3. Illusion of Legacy

Welcome back everyone :P

I was having such troubles with this one ;D But I got it after all so I'm gonna stop talking and let you enjoy. Let the feels flow…

* * *

**What did he do? What did that fucker do**?!" Snow heard Bigby roar. She felt like she was about to pass out_._

_No, this can't be happening. It was not supposed to be like this. _

Snow stumbled back until she reached the dining table and grabbed it with one hand as to not lose balance. She was not looking at the scene in front of her. She couldn't look at him; see his pained eyes hidden now masked by his anger.

She did, however, look up as she heard furious growling.

Bigby had closed the space between him and Doctor Swineheart, grabbing him roughly by his collar and bringing him on the same level as his face. He was growling and snarling into the flustered Doctors face.

"You are going to die", Bigby threatened with clenched teeth. His eyes turned yellow and his claws started showing as his face contorted into a grimace of raw anger; nostrils flaring, eyes flashing. He was like a volcano that was about to burst.

"I did nothing, and now let go of me you mutt", Swineheart said slowly. He seemed more outraged at Bigby touching his expensive clothes than actually frightened of him.

"Bigby, let go of him", Snow couldn't hold back anymore, she needed to stop this otherwise Bigby was going to kill Fabletown's best surgeon.

She let go of the table, and stood now straight up. She needed to get control of the situation once more. Even if she was not ready to face him, she had to.

"Let. Go.", she sternly said. She was standing several feet away from Bigby who was still snarling and growling at Swineheart.

He turned his head towards her, still gripping at Swineheart's Sweater. His eyes were still glowing and she could see the conflict in them. His head turned once more to the Doctor.

"WE are not done yet…", he growled at him, before letting go of him, forcefully shoving him aside.

"I bet we are not", Swineheart huffed, straightening his clothes.

Bigby turned to Snow; he walked towards her closing the gap between them. He closed his eyes for a moment, and as he opened them, they returned to their normal brown color again. She noticed that his claws also disappeared.

She was looking up at him, unsure of how to begin. His expression was pained.

Slowly he put his hands on her shoulders. Snow froze at the touch.

"Snow…", he began. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes once more. He opened them and she saw all his sorrow.

"You… don't smell right. I mean… the cub. Where is it?", he almost whispered.

_I can't. He is too close…_

Snow took a few steps back, pushing his hands from her shoulders. She took a deep breath.

"I have decided that I am not going to let this_ mistake_ ruin my life, nor yours. So…" her throat felt tight, like she was choking on the tears she didn't let out. She saw his face, he looked destroyed.

_I can't look at him._

"I asked Doctor Swineheart to get rid of the baby." There she said it.

Bigby's eyes widened, turning his back to her. He felt like throwing up.

Snow felt a strange relief going through her body; she took a glance at Swineheart who was eying the situation from a distance. His face was unreadable.

"I don't believe it", Bigby stated. His back was still turned to her, but his voice sounded hard, unforgiving.

"What do you mean you don't believe it?", Snow asked incredulously.

He finally turned to her. His eyes held not a trace of the hurt from before. He glared at her, his eyes boring into hers. She feared his eyes might turn yellow again.

He pointed with his arm at Swineheart. "This **son of a whore** poisoned your mind. He convinced you to come with him on this so called 'vacation', just to put a wedge between us." Bigby gritted his teeth.

"And why would I do that Sherlock?", Swineheart asked mockingly from the corner.

Bigby turned his head to him once more growling.

"Stop this nonsense you stubborn idiot and listen to me!", Snow shouted at Bigby.

"Look, it was not your choice, okay? My Life was going to be ruined. Both of our reputations. We cannot raise a child Bigby, we are not married people. We are colleagues, nothing more!" Snow spoke slowly with him, trying to be reasonable.

"Not my choice?" Bigby shouted appalled: "If you like it or not Snow, I am…I _was_ the father of that child. How could you just..."

"**Do not try to blame me Wolf**", Snow shouted back. She was breathing hard, trying to suppress the tears. No, he would not guilt trip her into this.

"**You know exactly we both didn't plan this. You are not a father. You are Bigby fucking Wolf, everyone knows that. You do what you want, because you think you have the absolute power.**

**Was this some kind of victory for you? 'Impregnated Snow White'. Tell me, next to which trophy on your shelf will I stand, huh? The 'Tried to eat an innocent girl and her grandmother' or rather the 'I can blow fucking houses down with my breath?**'"

Snow was panting when she finished. Her fists clenched. She didn't mean to yell at him, but she couldn't hold back anymore, she needed to let the anger of the past few months out, the fear and regret.

In the corner of her eye she could see Swineheart, open mouthed and wide eyed, in surprise of her outburst.

Bigby stood before her. Shoulders slumped, his gaze fixed on the floor as he listened to her. She couldn't make out his eyes from this angle but she was glad she couldn't. He lifted his head, expression void of emotion.

"Very well… If this is how you think about this situation… about _**us**_. Then I will say no more."

His gaze shifted. When his eyes fell back on her, she could see the restrained hurt in them.

"I just thought, we could handle this another way", he whispered. He turned abruptly, leaving through the doorway.

"Sorry for the door Swineheart. Take the money for it from my next pay check", he mumbled before leaving the scene.

Snow was frozen in her spot. She heard the door downstairs close, a sign that he left the building.

She let out a shaky breath and turned her head to Doctor Swineheart, who looked at her with an equally shocked expression.

They looked at each other like that for several minutes, before Swineheart cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. He tugged at his collar.

"Well, that was...intense."

Snows gaze was fixed on him, as her sight slowly became blurry due to the tears that rolled silently down her face.

"Miss White!", Swineheart immediately stepped to her, her expression was numb but the tears wouldn't stop coming, so he gently guided her to the nearest chair and sat her down.

Her shoulders were moving and her breath hitched, she realized she was sobbing.

She had to let everything out, every suppressed emotion. Just this one time.

~oOo~

Bigby felt like he had been paralyzed. He took the cab back to the Woodlands, back to Fabletown. He stayed silent the whole ride, the only sound that could be heard was the occasional drag on his cigarette.

When he finally arrived at his apartment, closing the door softly behind him, he sank down onto the floor, head leaning against the door.

It came all crashing down on him. What had happened. What he had lost.

He started panting; he closed his eyes, clenched his fist and started rocking back and forth.

Why? Why had he come back to the Woodlands, everything here reminded him of her.

_Because I fucking love torture that's why_, he thought, angry at himself.

His cub. His precious little baby boy. Gone.

_Probably flushed down the fucking toilet._

He couldn't think about it.

_No, no. This was supposed to be… Our baby, the thing that makes her realize that we are meant for each other. _

The pain was too much for him, he gripped at his chest, right where his heart was.

He had imagined himself to be a good father. A kind and loving father. Unlike his own, who abandoned his mother.

Bigby started whimpering, the miserable sound of a dog who just had been kicked by his master.

He didn't know how much longer he sat there, on the cold floor of his apartment. Trying to comprehend what he had lost.

Rage started to build in him. He was angry, angry at himself for not noticing earlier, angry at Snow, angry at Bluebeard, at the whole of Fabletown.

He stood up. He would not whimper like a common dog. His shoulder started shaking, the muscles in his arms tensed.

He clenched his fist and started punching the wall right next to the door. He kept punching, over and over.

He didn't care if he made an awful lot of noise in the middle of the night, he also didn't care that the hole in his wall was getting bigger with every punch. He also didn't care when he started seeing blood on his fist.

The pain distracted him from the pain he was feeling in his chest.

Eventually he stopped. He stormed into the kitchen to get alcohol. He was breathing heavily, blood running down his hand. He took a long swig from the bottle; he looked at it for a moment before he smashed it against his kitchen wall.

~oOo~

"I told you I am alright now stop babying me and help me with the door.", Snow said sternly with her back turned to Swineheart, trying to lift the door, to get it back into its hooks.

She stopped crying a while ago. Of course it wouldn't be easy to tell him. She knew that. But they will both move on, live their lives as they once were. At least that's what she told herself.

Swineheart came to her and they both placed the door at its rightful place. The lock was busted and it was hanging slightly lopsided, but it would do for the night.

"Do not worry Doctor; the first thing I will do tomorrow is make sure you get a new door. Just leave me a note and Blue and I will see if we can get the exact same kind from France", Snow said as she made her way to her bedroom, to pack her stuff.

_I need to get to work right away! _

"Miss White, as much as I appreciate your effort, are you sure you don't want to stay any longer? I mean what just happened…", Swineheart tried to reason with her as he stepped into her room. She was already getting what clothes she brought with her from the closet.

She turned to him with a glare and pointed her finger menacingly at him.

"Listen here Doctor. What happened tonight is over. You will never speak of this matter to anyone, ever! Now excuse me while I pack my things. We leave in the morning."

She turned her back to him. He left the room, not arguing with the Deputy Mayor.

She sighed as she heard the door close.

_I cannot dwell on things that are done. It is what it is. I have done what I deemed right and that's it_, she tried to convince herself, not letting any other thoughts enter her mind.

She finished packing quickly; she didn't bring that many items with her after all. She opened the door and joined Doctor Swineheart in the kitchen. He sat at the dining table, again drinking his wine and reading a newspaper.

Snow looked around, she didn't want to be alone right now, and she needed distraction.

_It's rude to sit and pretend nothing happened. His door is busted and the dinner is cold, the least thing I could do is clean up._

"I will wash the dishes", she announced and went to the sink.

It was quiet for some time. The only thing to hear was the running water out of the tap.

"You know Miss White, there is French saying... do you know which one I'm talking about?", Swineheart asked slowly not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

_What is this about again?_

"No Doctor, enlighten me.", Snow asked challengingly, back still turned.

"You have to marry the wolf to tame it", he quoted.

Snows hands froze. She turned to him abruptly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you saying?", she asked slowly.

His gaze shifted. "Miss White, I am not stupid, nor are you. We both know of the…advances Bigby Wolf is making towards you. All of Fabletown knows. And I do believe that you…"

"Stop right there Doctor", she interrupted him coldly. "I hope you are not saying what I think you do. Now let me continue to clean up this mess".

"As you wish…" was his response as he attended his reading again.

Snow remembered the words she told Bigby at the airport when they both came back from their trip.

'_But if some straightforward, nice guy were to ask me out to dinner or a movie….and he was willing to go __**very**__ slowly…'_

Yes, exactly, emphasis on very slowly.

A pregnancy is hardly slowly. Truth is, she was scared. Even if she didn't admit this to herself. She had been scared this whole time, that's why wanted to _get rid of it_ so fast. This was not how things were supposed to happen.

_No, I don't regret it_, she thought determinant and scrubbed the pot harder.

_Right?_

~oOo~

**One week later**

"Blue, copy this for me." Snow stormed into the Business Office, having just finished her lunch break, she handed a few papers to Boy Blue.

She rushed to her desk and opened the drawers, ready to begin her work of stamping various letters.

She had returned to her work the morning after her argument at Swineheart's apartment. She only had a few encounters with Bigby since then. All of them were full of awkward silence and lack of eye contact. But she had different things to worry about now. After all, everything will be alright again. That's what she told herself, day and night.

She tried frantically not to think about the things that happened. And she succeeded. Except at night. Nightmares plagued her, leaving her sweating and in absolute agony.

The dark circles under her eyes she could see in the mirror every morning were proof enough. Nothing that make up couldn't conceal though.

But she couldn't cover up the hurt which she felt inside. So she drowned herself in work, there was enough to do after all.

Blue still stood in front of her desk. He looked at her for a moment.

Of course he knew what she did. No one told him, but as soon as he saw the bill for a door as well as all of Snows cancelled appointments with the Doctor, he put one and two together.

He never mentioned anything, to either of them. Still he couldn't help but feel sad.

"There is something else Snow…", he slowly began.

She looked up at him.

"What is it now?"

He didn't really know how to explain the next part to her.

"Bigby wants to speak to you… he has an announcement to make."

Snow stared at Blue for a moment. Judging by the face he made, it was nothing Snow could be excited about.

_Of course not, it's Bigby after all. Hopefully he didn't mess something up_.

She was exhausted. She leaned her head on her hand for a moment and sighed.

"Let him in Blue", was all she said.

Blue didn't hesitate and immediately went to get the Sheriff.

Snow was bracing herself for what was to come.

She sat straight in der chair, relaxing her face to an expression of aloofness.

~oOo~

He stood outside of her Office now. Blue just went to get him.

"Miss White, the Sheriff", he heard him announce.

Bigby took a deep breath before entering the Business Office, seeing her again.

She looked beautiful, like always. But he didn't fail to make out the dark rings under her eyes, which must surely come from all the nightmares that plagued her lately. He noticed that, of course.

He took a halt several feet away from her desk. Blue moved to stand behind Snows chair.

There was a silence for several seconds. No one knew who was to begin.

Snow broke the silence. "Do you not want to sit Sheriff?", she asked calmly as she made a gesture for him to sit in the seat in front of her.

He fumbled with the little bag he was holding.

"No. This will be quick." Silence followed his answer. Snow tapped her fingers on the armrest.

"Then go ahead Sheriff. What do you have to announce?"

He was silent for a few moments, looking down. He then lifted his head. Expressionless.

"I come here to announce my resignation from the post as Sheriff of Fabletown.", he began.

He could see Blues eyes widen from behind Snows chair. Her face hardened.

"I want to withdraw from the government. I have served this community many years and wish to spend the rest of my time…alone. In some remote corner of Fabletown."

He still didn't see any change in her face, she just listened.

"I trust you to find a quick replacement for me, I am sure that many desire the post as Sheriff…", he continued.

Blue looked around. Both of them were silent, staring into each other's eyes with no readable expression.

Bigby lifted the little bag he was holding. "In this bag, I carry the keys to my office…which I find now too heavy to hold", he added quietly. He held out the bag for someone to take.

Boy Blue rushed forward to take the bag from the Sheriff. Snow was still frozen in her seat.

The silence that followed was unbearable. Bigby looked expectantly at Snow, waiting for her verdict.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I discharge you", she smiled softly. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

Bigby sighed relieved.

"You always served this community, and me…good", she continued slowly: "You were thoughtful and always knew what to do. In public affairs… as well as in private ones", she added quietly.

Bigby looked at her. She was careful to keep her guard while talking.

"Snow…?"

She nodded for him to speak.

He sighed. "I promise that I will never speak of _our matter_ again. But now that we are here one last time in private…", he began, looking at Blue for a moment.

"I want to remind you one last time, that if you saw fit to have a place for me in your heart, I am sure all the hurt and pain that plagues you will be healed, and gone.", he desperately said.

She gritted her teeth.

He looked bewildered. He didn't imagine himself to say these words to her.

"There, I said it. Now my lips are forever sealed" He didn't want to spend any second longer in there, so he turned around and walked quickly towards the door.

"Bigby", he heard Snow say behind his back. He turned to her once again. She looked displeased.

"Make sure to keep that promise", she reminded him slowly. He looked at her for a moment.

He nodded and opened the door, leaving her and his life as Sheriff behind him.

~oOo~

He sat in his chair, looking at the TV. He didn't listen though, too many thoughts were running through his mind.

It has been a few hours since he announced his retirement. He just needed to get away for a while. He knew he couldn't go for long though. The longing to see her again would be too big.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. He knew that smell.

_Snow? What is she doing here? It must long after midnight._

Hope rose within him.

_Maybe she wants to say goodbye…_

He quickly stood up and went to the door. He braced himself before he opened it. What he saw took him by surprise.

It was Snow, of course, with her hair down and a glass of wine in her hand. She was leaning against his doorframe.

Her cheeks were flushed. Clearly she was drunk.

_Well, I wasn't expecting that._

"What is it, are you not going to let me in Wolf?", she slurred, brows furrowed.

He blinked a couple of times, before clearing his throat. Her scent was overwhelming.

"Uhm… of course come in Snow…", he made way for her.

She kept looking at him as she passed through the door into his apartment, standing in his tiny hallway. She had her back turned to him. He closed the door.

"I must say, I never imagined you to be so dramatic Mister Wolf", he heard her say. She turned to him, taking another sip of her wine.

_What is happening?_ Bigby asked himself, still standing by the door.

"_I come here to announce my resignation…_." she imitated his words from before with an over dramatic voice. She chuckled as she shook her head and took another sip from her glass.

"Snow is everything okay? How much wine did you have? I don't think you should be drinking…", he began slowly. He was worried. She didn't look right. It was like she was going crazy.

"Shut up, I am talking now", she spat at him. He gaped at her.

"You know, I never thought that you would be the coward to run away… After all I did you a favor by getting rid of this child", she slurred.

Bigby felt the pain in his chest again as she mentioned the topic.

He walked towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders he slowly said.

"Snow, you are in no condition to talk about this right now. I should bring you back to your apartment…" He couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

She closed her eyes at the contact and leaned into his touch.

He didn't know how to react.

_Am I dreaming? What kind of cruel joke is this?_

She opened her eyes, and for once he could see all the pain, all suppressed emotions in them. She let her guard completely down. Snow tossed the wine glass on the floor.

She slowly and carefully leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his shoulder.

It took Bigby a few moments to react. But then he instantly returned the embrace. It felt warm and comforting. He noticed her trembling.

"Please don't leave", she whispered in his ear. He buried his nose in her hair.

Bigby felt something wet on his shoulder and realized it had to be her tears.

"I won't" he replied softly, tightening his grip on her. Both of them couldn't pretend anymore. They were tired of fighting, of secrets and silent suffering.

The two of them needed each other, needed the friendship they once had. Maybe even more.

And so, they stood there, holding onto each other for what seemed an eternity…

* * *

I saw that quote about marrying a wolf in some book I read, and also on a website and immediately went like "yupp, I'm gonna use that!" ;D

Also I want to explain something real quick.

First of all, when I first read that line that Swineheart said to her, I was like…okay, this is interesting what if she really accepts his offer?

One of the reasons Snow does this in my story is simply, because she is scared. She doesn't want to admit it, but she is. She was slowly accepting Bigby as a possible love in her life, as could be seen by the end of the Storybook Love arc. But I was a little disappointed with how things worked out for Bigby and Snow after that.

Snow acts on impulse in my story, she is scared of what will happen and also has no emotional attachment to the child yet whatsoever. She needed to do it fast before she could learn to love that child. She simply wasn't ready for the consequences.

I want Bigby and Snows love in this story to form out of this tragedy. Well, I don't want to spoil any future chapters… but you know… Snow can still change her mind.. maybe she will regret it after all…

Also, I really was disappointed with Bigby leaving for 5 years in Fables. I know, he also wants to leave in this story, but I actually can acknowledge him wanting to leave, I just can't acknowledge Snow not doing anything to stop it.

Whatever, enough with the rambling, just wanted to make sure everyone knows I actually put some thought behind this and of course I want Bigby and Snow to have the happy ending they deserve :)… just on another way as in the comics.

See you next time!


	4. Splintered Souls

Hi,

yes I am finally back. I took a little off to kinda work on my writing a little bit and to figure out how to proceed with this story, but now that this is done, here is the fresh new chapter :P

* * *

The sun was up high in the sky, shining down on the earth with relentless rays. The warmth burned her fair skin, but it didn't reach her soul, no matter how many hours she had spent in the cruel summer heat. The fountains were spluttering clear cold water and it felt soothing on her hand. She rested on the cold curb of the water fountains, enjoying the weather and trying to take her mind of the latest drama that has befallen her life.

Her mind was foggy and her mind couldn't recollect how she even got there but the spring breeze was soothing as she dipped one hand in the cold water. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the blooming life behind her. She heard birds chirping, singing mysterious songs to each other, mundy kids playing and chasing each other in delight and the wonderful smell of nature was in the air, the deep wooden scent of trees and refreshing aromatic odor of grass. She closed her eyes, feeling at ease for the first time in many months.

Beneath her closed eyes she could make out that clouds were slowly obscuring the sunlight and she heard baleful thunder. The previously soft breeze that was caressing her body and stroking her hair now turned into abrasive lashes of a cold whip, tousling her hair and leaving an uneasy heaviness in the air. The laughter of kids and the lively sounds of the birds ceased at once and the gruesome stench of rotting flesh filled the air. Her hand started tingling uncomfortably and her eyes shot open panic eating its way through her soul.

She opened her mouth in terror but no sound came out as she saw that her hand was no longer resting in the cool fountain water but in blood. The pure crystal water that was flowing out of the fountain was gone and replaced with thick, red vital fluid. She pulled her hand out of the blood and looked at her trembling palm as strings of the fluid made their way down her arm.

Snow sprang to her feet and looked around. Her scenery was no longer a park in the middle of New York but a wasteland of darkness with the blood spitting fountain in front of her. Frantic thoughts ran through her mind as she stumbled to get away from the fountain that pumped blood mercilessly. She felt her heart race and she started coughing at the putrid stench that was hanging in the air. The wind was blowing her hair in her face, blurring her vision. She could make out a figure standing several feet away from her. The person had his head tilted down and the fists were clenched. She brushed her hair out of her vision and started walking towards the mysterious figure. _Could it be…?_

"Bigby! It's you! Thank god, we must hurry and get out of the storm" she shouted to him, desperation thick in her voice. Bigby didn't answer, he didn't even look up. Snow furrowed her brows in confusion and stepped in front of him. His hair was covering his eyes and he stood still as if he were a statue, with her blood covered hand she gripped at his coat, shaking him. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled frustrated with him, her voice drowning in the howling wind.

Suddenly his hand darted and wrapped itself around her throat, choking her. Snow wriggled to get out his deathly grip on her throat, her own hands trying to pry open his grip. Tears formed in her eyes and dread clutched her almost as strong as Bigby's grip on her throat. He lowered his head until he was only inches away from her face. His eyes were of a fierce yellow color, his upper lip was curled in anger and he was growling at her. She felt the air leaving her lungs and she was about to pass out, when suddenly his grip was gone. Snow fell down to her knees, breathing heavily, her hands on her neck. She opened her eyes to see Bigby gone, his figure had vanished.

Suddenly she heard an even greater growl and she turned around to see a huge black Wolf standing in front of her, his teeth were bared and eyes were glowing, it was Bigby. She hurried to get to stand on her feet to run away but her legs had been paralyzed, leaving her helpless on the ground.

With a thundering snarl the Wolf leapt forward and the last thing she saw were his sharp teeth ready to maul her, before everything turned into darkness…

Snow's body jolted up from the mattress and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness. Birds were already chirping and first rays of soft sunlight made their way through the curtains.

Sweat was covering her, making her clothes stick to her uncomfortably, her breath was ragged and she could feel tears running down her face. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_, she tried to calm herself as she took her head in her hands and took a few deep breathes.

This had only been one of numerous nightmares she was plagued with every night. Things just weren't getting better for her and it almost made her regret what she did. Almost.

_I did nothing wrong!_ She stubbornly insisted, repeating it in her head every day to make herself believe it. She thought that after her talk with Bigby things would start to get better for them. She couldn't quite recall the happenings of that night but she remembered how soothing his embrace was for her soul and how she had hoped that they would leave the ugly past behind them from now on.

_No, that would have been far too easy wouldn't it?_ She thought bitterly as she lifted the sheets off of her and got ready to start the day.

She didn't know how much time she spent in his arms but shortly after their embrace an awkward silence had filled his apartment and she quickly left, not saying another word. He kept his promise and didn't leave. She still saw him in his office every day but now he seemed to avoid her. Any trace of fondness was gone from his eyes whenever she looked at them. _He is probably still mad at me._ This was also why nightmares plagued her, nightmares of the Big Bad Wolf devouring her, avenging his dead child. She knew he would never actually hurt her but she couldn't shake off the uneasiness she felt whenever she stood before him.

Today would be different though, she wouldn't even see him. She planned to visit her sister Rose Red, now leading Lady at the Farm. Snow couldn't deal with the loneliness anymore and even though she and her sister we not exactly close she needed to tell someone. Also this was the only place that Bigby couldn't follow her. _The country air will also be good for me_. Snow tried to stay positive, still hoping that her problems would vanish.

~oOo~

The cane still supported her every step as she strut through the corridors of the Woodlands. She was a figure of absolute authority and she no one would change that. She was on her way to the Business Office, clad in her usual business attire.

_Only a few hours of paperwork and then I can go to the Farm_, she reassured herself as she turned down the doorknob to enter the Business Office. What she saw was unexpected.

Bigby was sitting in the chair in front of her desk, his back turned to her, but she was sure he knew she was there. Snow stood there for a few seconds; she didn't want to see him. She shook her head. _This better be work-related_. She continued to strut to her desk, she didn't look at him as she past him but she could feel his gaze burning into her.

"What are you doing here Sheriff?" she asked trying to keep the displeasure out of her voice as she sat in her chair, turning her head towards him. His posture was stiff and his eyes bore an unforgiving hard glare, it made her uncomfortable and reminded her of her dream.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, not caring to answer her question.

Anger flared in her. _How dare he?_ He had no claim on her, so why did he care if she left the Business Office for a while? She clenched her fists under the table. Her gaze getting icy.

"Excuse me?" she deadpanned. His eyes shifted and he sighed. She was obviously making him uncomfortable and a small part of her smiled at that.

"I heard you were leaving for the Farm today and it seems you didn't waste one thought thinking about informing me of that fact." He explained matter-of-factly while drumming his fingers impatiently on the armrest. His brows were furrowed in annoyance, and she could see that his nights were spent with anything else but sleep.

"When did it become an obligation to inform you of my whereabouts Sheriff?" she tilted her head to the side fighting with the urge to kick him in the face with her cane. She knew this hostility that has formed itself between them was just both of their guards let up, trying to protect them from getting hurt again.

"Snow, since you are always so eager to call me Sheriff, I think you should remind yourself that I indeed am the Sheriff, and that means I have to know when the Deputy Mayor is present. It is nothing personal." He tried to reason with her, aggravation written all over his face. She looked at him for a moment and wondered were the man was hiding who so tenderly held her the other night. Where was the Bigby she had come to appreciate and even accept as a friend?

She stood up, not willing to take any more of his hidden accusations. "I see this conversation at an end Mister Wolf, for it seems you solely came here to throw accusations at me. I am going to the Farm to check on my Sister, I will be back by tomorrow. I trust Boy Blue to handle all sorts of matters until then." She took her cane and was ready to leave the Office; she did not dare to look into his eyes. As Snow closed the door behind her she missed seeing crushed expression of Fabletown's Sheriff, who wondered when things have gotten so complicated between them.

~oOo~

Tranquility filled her as she got out of the car, which was parked on the dry, dusty driveway of rock and thriving overgrown weeds. She breathed in the rural air and she already felt a lot more peaceful. She looked ahead and saw the ancient weeping willow with its huge sagging arms, providing shade from the intense rays of sunlight at this late afternoon.

She looked into the distance and saw vast open fields of corn and a dense wooded forest. Around her life was blooming. The Farm animals greeted her with great respect; the traitorous rebellion seemed long forgotten.

Supported by her cane Snow walked towards the cabin her sister was residing in, only to be already greeted by her, she must have seen her arrive.

"Snow? What are you doing here?" Rose didn't stick with any pleasantries as she opened the door for Snow to enter. Both of them knew they were not quite as close as to hug each other yet. Snow stepped in and looked around for a bit, the cabin seemed old but Rose certainly added her charms to it with questionable portraits and the overall chaos she could expect her Sister to leave behind at any place.

"Tell me Rose, why is no one ever glad to see me around here?" Snow mused out loud, taking a seat on the stained couch. Rose was just like Snow had remembered, walking around in nothing that could be considered appropriate for the post that she was representing at the Farm.

Rose jumped in front of Snow, hands on her hips and smiling sweetly "Well, may I remind you dear sis that not too long ago you wanted to burn this whole place into ashes?" Snow furrowed her brows.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Rose" Snow mumbled, suddenly unsure why she even came here in the first place. She couldn't expect any words of comfort from Rose. _But I have no one else_ she thought heavy hearted.

"Actually there is something I need to tell you…" Snow began slowly. Rose came and sat next to her sister, listening intently. "Well then, go ahead, I'm all ears!"

~oOo~

The settling sun washed the garden with a golden glow; any signs of the previous winter and its sugar-frosted coating were melted from the grass and the plants. The grass seemed to whisper in the spring, like a church full of people all saying "ssssh" together. The stalks sway with a salsa rhythm, nodding their heads in delight.

_John does a good job with those flowers_, he silently appreciated the sight of the blooming flowers before him. He took another drag from his cigarette but it didn't calm him like it usually did. He closed his eyes, trying to soothe his troubled mind. When had life become so complicated for him? He smiled at the memory of a life when he had been free of all obligations, when he could just run through forests and had to take of nothing but his own stomach. Longing for those days spread inside him.

_Damn, I miss the woods._

But his mind came soon back to the present day and he couldn't help the frown that plastered itself on his face. He didn't want to be mad at her. But the pain and betrayal he felt when he thought about what she had done was not subsiding. She was constantly pushing him out of her life when it was so obvious that they were at a point where they couldn't just turn around and leave. Both of them were too invested into the others life, but she failed to see it.

_Or maybe she is ignoring it_.

They were friends once and not long ago they even were at a point of becoming possible lovers and now everything between them was shattered. _It is not all my fault!_ He had tried to help her, supported her at every possible situation and what did he get in return? Nothing but rejection and humiliation. She treats him like a child in front of everyone. His hand was gripping the wooden bench he was sitting on.

He didn't like the enmity between them. He just wanted everything to be as it used to. He flung the stump of the cigarette into the grass and slowly made his way into the Woodlands again, his break was not at an end. He sighed loudly and his mind once again wandered back to the days when everything had been so easy.

~oOo~

Rose Red didn't know how to react. It was like her brain was shutting down. Her face went slack, mouth hanging slightly open, her body unmoving and any color drained from her face, making her almost as pale as her sister.

"Wow, that was…unexpected" Rose gulped, slowly regaining her senses as she processed what Snow had just told her. Snows hands toyed with her cane, she had laid everything open to her sister, showed her full vulnerability. "How are things between you now?" Rose inquired curiously.

Snow couldn't help but think this whole story amused her sister. "How are they supposed to be? He is, of course, too stubborn to move on" she whispered avoiding Roses eyes.

"As he should…" Rose murmured. Snows eyes shot up to look at her sister. Rose had listened as Snow told her the whole story of how she and Bigby ended up in the woods, to the day that he busted Swineheart's door.

"What are you saying?" Snow demanded.

Rose shifted before standing up and putting her hands on her hips once more. "Look Snow, Bigby is kinda right, you can't expect him to just forgive you like that. This was not some appointment you cancelled or a check you didn't write. You killed a baby, do you even realize that?"

Tears of anger made their way into Snow's eyes. She got on her feet, holding tightly onto her cane and spat: "How can you even say something like that? You are my sister, you are supposed to be on my side!"

"Yes Snow, I am your sister, not some servant who just smiles and nods to whatever you say. Bigby is right, you should have at least informed him, but you ran away with the Doc to get the scary thing done as soon as possible without even thinking of the consequences. I didn't imagine you to be so selfish." Rose looked at Snow with raised brows, surprised by her sisters' naivety.

Snow stifled her anger. "When did you become so righteous Rose?" she sneered. Rose shrugged and smiled a week smile.

"Do you even have an idea how that would have ruined my reputation?" Snow hissed. She glared daggers at her sister who seemed unfazed by it.

"My reputation" Rose imitated Snow with a cocky voice. "Do you think you're a queen? Anyone thinks you're a slut anyways Snow…" Rose stood there with her arms folded across her chest, casually throwing this insult at her sister.

Snow couldn't believe what she heard. Rose hadn't changed at all. She thought that maybe now that she had granted Rose some power they might actually go along as they used to do. But Rose Red would obviously never change, she would always look for ways to humiliate her sister. Realization hit Snow, she shouldn't have come here. Rose would never help her and trusting her with this delicate matter was a mistake. Snow gripped her cane and turned around to leave.

"Rose… go to hell" she fumed enraged. In the corner of her eye she could see Rose look at her incredulously. "Oh, go there? I thought I had already arrived, 'cause this surely is hell Snow" Rose spat at her sister.

As Snow made her way to the car she didn't look back to see her sister, for she didn't want her to see the tears that were escaping her eyes.

~oOo~

It was late at night when Snow finally made it back to the Woodlands. The ride home she had spent crying, and now she was ready for her bed, hoping that nightmares wouldn't plague her tonight.

It was so late that not even trusty John was outside to hold the door open for her, she fumbled with the doorknob before she could enter the lobby, the insides of the Woodlands lobby seemed as empty and abandoned as her heart was.

She sighed as she made her way to the elevator only to be surprised by the door opening to reveal a certain person. _Of course_, she thought exasperated as she saw Bigby who was standing in front of her with a perplex expression on his face. A silence was settling as neither knew how to address the other. Bigby was the first to speak.

"Hey…" he softly spoke.

"Hey…" she mumbled back, avoiding his eyes. She did not want to see what expression they held, she just wanted to fall into her bed and forget this day ever happened.

"How was your trip?" he slowly inquired, hands in his pockets.

"Good." She lied.

He nodded slowly and looked at her remorsefully. "Good…" he replied quietly. They stood there for a few seconds, before Bigby left the elevator and walked past Snow, out of the Woodlands.

And as he left she stood there with the realization that she lost everyone; her reputation, her sister, Bigby's respect and most important of all their friendship. She was left with nothing but tears that started rolling down her face again and an unsatisfied feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Poor Snow, I make her go through so much, I'm a terrible human being ;D Rose spilled some truth tea though :P

See you next time!


	5. Arising Storm

Hey guys!

I know it took me a while to upload ;D Sorry for that. In the past few days I have been working on some One Shots that will come out soon. But don't worry, I will upload this story once a week (hopefully) as well as my One Shot collection, to which I uploaded the third chapter finally :)

So, yeah, here is the new chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

He saw it, the deathly beam of light that was announcing the new day and his upcoming rising out of his chair. Eyes squinted shut, he tried to ward off the filtered sunlight that was drifting in. The inevitable dread of opening his eyes in the dimly lit room made him open only one. He quickly felt the burn in his retina before slamming it shut again. The burn was all he could think of. There was a sigh when he realized he was ever so reluctantly awake.

Bigby drearily came to his senses; he knew that he had to get up though he wished he wouldn't have to. He wanted to escape from the cruel reality and sway back into sleep, where all his troubles and the heartache wouldn't befall him for a few short hours.

With a grunt he stretched in his old, worn chair that functioned as a seat, bed, dining option and general lounging spot and got up to start his day. His first steps brought him to the bathroom; he stood in front of the mirror for a while, examining his tired form. His eyes looked heavy and empty; the purple rings under them were sitting perched on the ledges of his cheekbones and his hair was dishevelled. His rugged appearance was reflecting the sorrow he felt in his heart.

It was a crumpling feeling that made him nauseous. It killed his self-esteem and made him vulnerable, and he had no idea how to snap out of it. The desolation and betrayal he felt were making him a mere shell of the man he used to be. He still loved Snow, with all his heart. But the pain and hurt he felt whenever he thought of her made him avoid her as of late.

The water he splashed on his face cleared his mind, he knew that staying stubborn wouldn't help either of them. They couldn't continue like this. He needed to swallow his anger and try to forgive Snow.

_What is done, is done._ He was silently contemplating as he was putting on his tie. He didn't want to stay mad at Snow. He knew how much she was going through, all the nightmares she had, that she had no one as a shoulder to lean on, and it was killing him. It was true he was hurt and the loss of his infant made him mourn and grief, but he had to move on, for both of their sakes.

When he first found out what she did, there was a boiling fury inside him, and the pain was too much to bear. He had wept and felt worthless, but as the days went on, he realized that he still wanted nothing else than to be with Snow. Both of them made their mistakes, but they would eventually work them out, find consolation in each other and leave this goddamn mess behind them.

Bigby knew that the first step into Snows heart was to forgive her. A new kind of determination rose in him. He sighed, hand on the doorknob, ready to start another day at work.

_Maybe, we can work our way to happiness after all… _

~oOo~

"Anything else, Miss White?" the high pitched voice of the waitress asked. She was wearing an overgrown smile on her face as she leaned over to take Snow's order.

Snow shook her head as she was staring absentmindedly out of the window that was next to her seat in the Eggman Diner.

She wanted to start her day on a positive note, get rid of all the negativity that was surrounding her, so she decided to take the day off and treat herself a little, starting with a nice breakfast in Fabletowns most visited Diner. Maybe spend the afternoon in the park or just go home and take a relaxing bath.

_That will be nice_, she smiled to herself as she leaned her head on her hand and continued to watch other Fables crossing the streets out of the window, living their everyday life. How she wished she could switch their problems with hers.

"Oh, I know something great. How about a freshly squeezed orange juice?" the waitress beamed at Snow with a gleam in her eyes.

Snow turned her head towards the energetic woman and narrowed her eyes at her. _What does she want from me?_

The waitress cleared her throat and shifted nervously under Snows glare. "You know, we rarely have someone from your importance as our guest and we want to make sure you approve of this Diner…so you can support it in the future."

Snow rolled her eyes. _She must be new here._ All this sweet-talking wouldn't affect her. When someone wanted financial help, they needed to go to the Business Office. Snow leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes. _Today is my free day, no work will follow me._

"Is the Sheriff coming too?" the waitress inquired curiously. Snows eyes shot open to stare at the woman in front of her. "No he is not." Her tone didn't leave room for any more questions. The waitress noticed that she was not welcome at the table any longer and silently hurried back into the kitchen.

Snow sighed and leaned her head on her hand once more. She wanted to spend some time alone, try to relax and clear her mind. She wanted to move on, leave everything that happened behind her but she could see in Bigbys eyes that he did not forgive her. He still blamed her for everything she did.

_At least Charming is not here… or Rose_, she thought gratefully. She didn't have the patience to deal with either of them. Snow furrowed her brows at the course her mind took her once more. This was her free time and she would think of no one but herself.

She closed her eyes once more and leaned back into the seat. Her tense shoulders were aching and her head felt heavy.

_I will definitely take a bath later…_

~oOo~

The sudden hollow echo of knuckles rapping at the door to his Office made Bigby lift his head from the newspaper he was reading. It was a calm day, no menacing danger or crisis was on its way, so he actually had the time to indulge in the privilege of updating his knowledge of the mundy world, enjoying some take-out food with his feet perched on his desk.

"Come in" he grunted towards the door, not caring to put down the newspaper to see who wanted to waste his time now.

The door opened and he heard someone take a few steps in, if he'd looked down under the bottom of his newspaper he would have seen the fine French shoes that were walking towards him and now took a seat on the chair in front of him.

"Sheriff..." he heard a familiar voice greet him with a reserved and polite tone. Bigby abruptly put the newspaper down to see no one else than Doctor Swineheart sit in front of him, with his hands folded in his lap and a cocky expression on his face.

Bigbys brows furrowed in irritation and he could feel the anger boiling inside him once more at the sight of the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, putting his feet off the table to sit straight in his chair.

"You are ever so charming Mister Wolf" Swineheart sighed as he eyed Bigby up and down. He crossed his legs. "But I am not he…"

"You should be glad you are still alive after what you did" Bigby interrupted resentfully. His hands gripped the armrests. He couldn't help but remember the night when he broke down Swinehearts door to reveal the catastrophe that occurred while he had been oblivious.

The Doctor didn't seem fazed by this obvious threat, he turned up his nose at Bigbys remark.

"Believe it or not Sheriff Wolf, I was merely doing my job. Now excuse me but I came for one specific reason and that is not to quarrel with you…" Swineheart continued eager to get out of Bigbys office.

Bigby folded his arms across his chest and eyed the Doctor. "Well then go ahead."

"I couldn't find Miss White in her…"

"She is not here today. You can come back tomorrow." Bigby interrupted him once more and nodded towards the door for Swineheart to leave. He also just heard from Boy Blue that Snow was having a day off this morning. He did not question it but he hoped Snow would take some time to think about their situation and a possible solution for their contention.

Swineheart pinched the bridge of his nose, getting exasperated with the Sheriff. "Mister Wolf, I hope you do not treat Miss White with the same indiscretion with which you treat me. "

Bigbys anger intensified but he listened to what Swineheart had to say, before he would decide against his better judgment to rip his head off.

"The decision she made was not easy for her, and you were a fool to assume that she would happily start a family with you out of nowhere…" Swineheart added conceitedly, folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from Bigby in dismay.

"Is this what you're here for? To lecture me?" Bigby asked annoyed. He would not let the Doctor provoke him but deep down he knew his words were true.

"I am not. I am just saying that you shouldn't lay any more pressure on her than there already is. After losing so many babies her body and her mind must accommodate…"

"Excuse me?" Bigby asked. He leaned forward in his chair. He didn't know if the Doctor actually said those words.

"Mister Wolf would you please stop interrupting me for once?" The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Say it again?" Bigby demanded, his eyes widened in terror. _Did he just say…_

"Pardon?" Swineheart looked at him like he was insane.

Bigby stood up from his chair and pointed at the Doctor "You just said babies, what is that supposed to mean? All this time we were talking about _one_ child!"

Swineheart shook his head in disbelief and uncrossed his legs. "What? Did Miss White not tell you? You placed a whole goddamn litter inside of her."

Bigby couldn't believe what he just heard. Swinehearts voice faded out of his hearing. He started breathing heavily and he closed his hands into fists. The humiliation and anger came back and tore his heart into little fragments again. Anger spread through his chest, took over his mind and consumed him. It was like energy, a huge electric shock was racing up his spine and the vengefulness that filled him was as sudden as the immediate protectiveness he felt over his lost children once more. Forgotten were his attempts at forgiving Snow, he couldn't think of anything else but the wrath that spread through him again.

Bigby grabbed a paperknife from his desk and stomped towards Swineheart, grabbing him roughly by his collar and holding the letter opener against his mouth he threatened with a livid glare: "Get out, before I cut off your tongue."

The Doctor knew better than to protest as he was shoved out of Bigbys office. For the first time his face showed actual panic.

After he shut the door, Bigby turned around, still at a loss for words. He gripped his hair in a desperate attempt to ban the infuriation. _How can she be so heartless? She should have told me._

He couldn't stand another second in his Office, in the whole Building. He needed to talk to Snow, wherever she was, he needed to find her and discuss the matter.

_She has a lot to answer for._ Bigby grabbed his keys from the desk and made his way out of the Office as fast as he could.

~oOo~

_Home sweet home_, Snow thought as she arrived at her door. She just came back from a nice, long walk at the park and she felt relaxed, she was tired but at ease for once. She closed her eyes in delight as she thought of the bath she was going to take.

A twist of her key opened the door to her apartment and she was greeted with the familiar smell of her home. The curtains were still drawn so it was dark inside. She wiped her shoes on the doormat before stepping in and putting her keys on the little dresser next to her. She sensed that something was wrong. Slowly she turned on the lights and took a few tentative steps further into her apartment. Everything seemed normal. _Hm, I shouldn't be so paranoid_, she smiled dryly.

When she turned around she almost jumped. Seemingly out of nowhere Bigby was standing in front of her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Snow swatted his chest, holding one hand on her heart. "Are you insane? I almost had a heart attack!" She breathed heavily. Realization hit her slowly and she lifted her head to glare at him incredulously. "How did you even come in here? I locked the door!"

His eyes were void of any emotion as they were boring into her skull. "We need to talk" he deadpanned. His face was hard and his jaw was clenched. His shoulders were tense and she could see a vein in his neck throbbing.

She raised her brows, what was this supposed to be? Snow put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? You break into my apartment and expect me to talk to you? Could you give me at least some time to actually arrive, and stop staring at me like that, you look like a serial killer…" Snow rolled her eyes, what could be so important for him to scare her like that? Or was this some kind of game of his to mock her?

Bigby roughly yanked her elbow and lowered his face to her level. His breath was ragged and Snow was shocked to see the hatred in his eyes.

"Right. Now."

* * *

Yupp, ending it on a cliffhanger :P

So, this chapter was kind of a built up for what will come next, and let me tell you guys: Intense Shit is about to happen ;D

Anyways, thanks for reading, see you next time. Bye lovelies c:

_**Next Chapter: Bigby and Snow let the emotions run high as they finally have a talk about everything that happened. Will they make the same mistakes again?**_


	6. The Prized Heart

Welcome back,

this took me quite a while to finish because I had to rewrite it a couple of times before I was pleased with it. Enjoy. c:

* * *

Terror held her in a vice-like grip as dark death-like eyes stared at her. The destructive and repulsive force made his body tense and it reflected the fire he was feeling in his veins. A shiver ran down her spine at the sight of his ire. His tight grip on her arm was becoming more painful and with every second he added pressure to it. Panic rose in her, the hair upon her body stood to alarming attention and her mind took her back to the helplessness she felt in her nightmares, her limbs went numb with dread. The room was filled with eerie silence. She wanted to squirm and writhe as she was captured by his relentless stare and his firm clutch.

Snow knew she had to snap out of her trance, she needed to stop him before something happened that he would regret. She had to take control of the situation once more. She narrowed her eyes, forming an intense unflinching glare. She slowly freed her arm from his grasp without taking her eyes off of his. It was a silent warning. She straightened the sleeve of her jacket and she could feel the blood rushing through her arm once again, and she knew a bruise was sure to follow. Snow turned her back to him and started walking away, towards her bedroom, leaving him in the dark hallway that connected to her open living room. She didn't want to see any more of his abhorrence. He broke into her apartment, invaded her privacy when all she wanted to do on her free day was have time for herself.

"Leave Bigby" Her voice was determinant as she was opened the door to her bedroom. Her hands were shaky and her elbow was still throbbing with pain. She came to a halt in front of her large bed. She took off her jacket and threw it along with the cane on her bed. Her shoulders were tense, she could still sense his presence, how he glared daggers into her back. She furrowed her brows in aggravation, she would not play a part in this game of his, stomping into her apartment and threatening her. She was the Deputy Mayor and she would not tolerate this disrespectful behavior of his. She turned around and entered the living room once more, she went straight to the curtains opened them and the light of the afternoon sun immediately flooded the room. She was not sparing him another glance but in the corner of her eye she could see that he had not moved an inch, he still stood there, tense and seething.

"Can you not find the door Sheriff?" She teased him with no amusement in her voice. Her head was beginning to hurt again and she just wanted to sink into the tub and be alone. She moved to rearrange the pillows on her long couch, still idly ignoring him.

"I am not going anywhere" He growled, his eyes locked on her back. He would not let her go so easily this time. He needed his answers and he would accept nothing less. The betrayal stung deep and he couldn't ignore her anymore, they needed this talk. They have needed it for weeks, and now he would have it, if she liked it or not.

Snow turned to look at him she wrinkled up her nose and eyed him for a few seconds. "Well that's nice for you but I'm not going to talk with someone who breaks into my apartment and has the nerve to threaten me" she smiled sweetly, her voice dripping with petulance.

He felt the muscles of his heart tighten with incredible force, sending gushes of blood down his veins in a single movement. His lips curled downward into a hellish snarl, and unearthly and demonic look came over him. A growl emanated from deep in his chest and the brims of his eyes started turning yellow. If he had looked closely he would have seen her trembling hands. But his vision was blurred by the anger and the humiliation he felt. He stalked towards her and grabbed her by her shoulders. She let out a shriek as his big hands encased her once more. Snow froze at his touch, she gasped in consternation. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, Bigby and her had their occasional disputes, but Snow has never seen Bigbys anger towards her so raw and uncontrolled. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she had the urge to grab her cane, which was carelessly discarded on her bed now. She had no means to protect herself with and it made her worried. _It won't come this far_, she reassured herself. She wouldn't need to protect herself, Bigby wouldn't hurt her. _Right?_

"You knew all along didn't you?" he snarled. His patience was ice thin and he had enough of the games they played. Snow wriggled under his touch "What are you talking about?" she huffed, trying to break free.

"How could you keep it a secret from me Snow? Why in god's name didn't you tell me that we were expecting not one child, but _**children**_?" he pressed out between clenched teeth.

Snow felt the anger rise in her, her face flushed with the fury that was building in her soul. "No I didn't know it all along. Swineheart just told me a few days ago. Now, Let. Me. Go" She spat spitefully in his face, threateningly pronouncing every syllable. His nostrils flared and she could feel his nails starting to grow into claws. A sharp intake of breath escaped Snows lips and she placed her hands on his chest to forcefully shove him away, freeing herself from his grasp.

She turned her face away from Bigby. She hoped he wouldn't see the guilt in her eyes. _Damned Swineheart_, she hissed in her head. Snow wished he wouldn't have told her that particular secret about her pregnancy. She was ready to leave it behind her but the message about her lost children made her mourn and weep at night. She was not heartless and if she was truthful with herself she would admit that if she had known it before she might have not acted so abruptly. She knew she made a mistake by not telling him, but what other chance did she have? He would rather have chained her to her bed than let her end her pregnancy. Snow couldn't imagine raising kids by a man who wasn't her partner, only a friend long lost.

The taste in his mouth became tart and every bone in his body shook with animosity. "That's not the point Snow. You knew very well how much I cared about you but you chose to ignore it, ignore me. I had a say in the matter but you robbed me of that right. You betrayed me!"

"Boohoo I think I'm about to cry" She sneered, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "**You** were the one who kept me from knowing about this pregnancy in the first place and now you want to talk about betrayed trust?" Angry tears sprung in her eyes and she felt her throat tighten. "You did not care about me; you just used me as a means of fulfill your fantasy of becoming a father. But guess what? I am Snow White. No one plays with me like that." She was breathing heavily, her hands clenched into fist as she let out all her suppressed rage.

Bigby stepped forward and grabbed her by her arms again, shaking her. He locked his eyes with hers. "Stop lying to yourself Snow. Stop with this act." His voice was getting desperate. It was as if she refused to acknowledge what he said. How could she be so stubborn? What happened with the compassionate and warm person he knew she could be under her bitter demeanor?

The tears she didn't want to spill made her eyes burn and she trashed around trying to escape his grip. He was too close. "Stop it. **I don't love you**!" She cried out. He eyes widened and his grip on her arms loosened at the shock of her words.

"**I don't love you Bigby Wolf. Now go away, leave me alone**" She screeched at him. Hot, burning tears were rolling down her face and she clenched her fists and started to punch his chest with them. He just stood there, like the cold breath of a grave her words seemed to have cut through his very soul. His hands snapped forward and took hold of both of her fists, stopping her from hitting him any longer. He pressed her closer to his body until she couldn't squirm anymore; he lowered his head, his face only inches away from hers and breathed:

"We both know that is not true."

Before she could comprehend his words, her lips were pressed against his in a rough kiss. His hands were holding her head in place and his lips were cold but she couldn't deny the tenderness with which he kissed her. She closed her eyes and started to beat on him again but he did not let her go. Her punches became weaker and it was as if this kiss was mending her hurt soul.

Soon she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth to meet hers in a passionate embrace. Their burning passion was fueled by their anger. Moans of pleasure escaped their lips and a tender feeling in Snows heart was spreading through her body. She knew that she had yearned for this for so long.

For a moment her brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame her entire body. His hands ran down her body and squeezed her hips. With the gentle grace of a god he summoned her towards him, and she accepted this gift with total and undying faith.

All their suppressed feelings had led up to this moment. For centuries they had masked their true emotions, in fear of getting hurt. They had slowly distanced themselves from each other as they realized that they were about to lose control. Bigby and Snow had tried to stay away from each other but it was as if a force was binding them together, unable to be broken. They have lied to themselves for years, built a wall around them. But now, this wall was broken. There were no more suppressed and restrained emotions, no more lying, no more holding back.

Snow wrapped her legs around his waist and he started carrying her towards her bedroom, not breaking the kiss. Tonight, they would let their body's speak the words their mouths could not utter. The tears didn't stop from rolling down her face. She had wanted this for so long, it was not the first time she had nearly lost him and she couldn't pretend anymore, nor did she want to pretend any longer. Her mind was burning with guilt, she couldn't sleep at night and sometimes she felt as if she was going mad. She needed him to heal her, as well as she needed to heal him.

There was no more use in denying it. She used to fear thinking about it, but now, the act was over, the truth has been spoken and Snow could finally confess to herself that she was deeply and madly in love with him.

* * *

This was not the last chapter btw. I still have some stuff in stock to torture your poor souls :P

See you next time lovelies :3


	7. Stripped Pleasure

Hey :)

A little breather chapter, a few informations can be found at the end :P

* * *

The large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky, casting sunbeams in every corner and direction while highlighting the still sleeping town. With each passing minute the sun climbed higher and made the sky more radiant. A shimmering gold glimmer of light began to shine through the closed curtains. The rays cut the room in half and dust motes danced in the wall of light.

She laid there, the exposed, even skin of her back drinking in the liquid gold droplets that slowly began to warm up her pale torso. A moan escaped her lips at the tapping sunlight against the side of her face. Her mind was fuzzy, last remnants of a dream, which seemed almost _too real,_ were chased away by the realization that she was awake again. As beautiful and calm as the morning may was, she knew the day would soon pull her from the oblivious bliss she was in right now. Her body stirred and she slowly lifted her head from the soft pillow, her eyes needed a few seconds to adjust after being blinded by the lightness of the morning.

Snow felt the heat he radiated off next to her and turned her head to look at him. The lines of distress and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the dark circles under his eyes were now nothing but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and his breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in his face and body were totally at ease, like a baby in its first throes of slumber. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of his chest rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of his oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating the mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil. A fond expression placed itself on her face as she looked upon his snoring form, his mind far off in the opaque world of his dreams.

_He looks so much younger when he sleeps_; she pondered and tentatively lifted her hand to run it down his chest in a ghostly touch, the tips of her fingers tangling his chest hair. Her cheeks heated up at the memory of the previous night.

_She could feel him on top of her in the dark. The lack of light heightened her senses and she could feel his body move against hers in an exquisite way, his mouth was kissing her all over and she grabbed onto his hard muscles as the heat between them rose. She let out a shaky breath as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of this neck and a possessive growl escaped him as he slid against her in a bittersweet rhythm. Their bodies entwined and everything around them was shut out as they slipped into an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy believing they were the only ones that existed for the time being. _

She had enjoyed the beauty that she found in the arms of him, who truly and completely cherished her. He had been surprisingly gently, something she didn't expect from the Big Bad Wolf. Her brows furrowed. He never had been anything but gentle to her, even when she was nothing but a mere slave, one among thousands of the Adversary's slaves. He had no obligation to show mercy but he still freed her from the shackles that kept her imprisoned. And when he had learned about her actions concerning their _matter_ he still was gentle, she was the one throwing accusation at him when he had been nothing but worried about her. It was her who taunted and ignored him when he had the right to be heard. She had pushed him past his breaking point, and it scared her. He was her rock, her save haven but seeing him angry and hurt like this…

She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arm around his neck, he grunted in his sleep. She clenched her teeth trying to stop the guilt that was spreading through her like a disease. His heart was beating in a steady rhythm and the pure simplicity of his breathing calmed her. Bigby groaned and she felt his arm wrap around her torso. Her lips curled into a tender smile that was hidden in his chest and the fatigue washed over her once more. Swaying between dream and reality, a memory came to her mind of another time when he had been nothing but gentle to her.

_A festive fragrance filled her nostrils as she inhaled the air surrounding her. The candlelit and beribboned tree was gracing her apartment as it stood in its full glory in front of her. With a satisfied grin her face and her hands on her hips she admired the pine tree she decorated with care. It had taken her quite a while to put everything on but she was pleased with the way the tree illuminated her living room. Christmas was slowly approaching and even though Snow lived alone, having a tree up on Christmas Eve was a tradition she did not want to give up. _

_She liked how the rich wooden scent filled every corner of her apartment and it brought back long forgotten memories of her childhood. How Rose and her would walk through the forest, hand in hand, admiring the nature and finding joy in taking long strolls through the thick woodland. Snow would stop once in a while to pick up leaves and pebbles, tossing away those she didn't like and keeping the ones she deemed pretty. A sad smile placed itself on her face and she tried to remember the last Christmas she hadn't spent alone. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to get rid of the loneliness that was consuming her so often. _

_The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Snow out of her musings as she turned around to see who entered her apartment. Didn't she close the door? Her panicked expression changed to one of utter annoyance as she saw who was standing in her doorway, shoulder leaned against the frame and a cheesy grin on his face, it was none other than her ex-husband Prince Charming. _

"_What are __**you**__ doing here?" she asked warily as she eyed him with a raised eyebrow. Snow straightened her shoulders and put her hands on her hips again. He usually only came when he wanted something from her. He should've learned by now that she was owed him absolutely no favors anymore. _

_He chuckled and tugged at the collars of his black jacket. "You should learn to close the door my dear He lifted himself from the doorframe he way leaning on and took a few steps into her apartment, softly closing the door behind him. Snow didn't stop glaring at him and she saw that he was hiding something behind his back. He came to a halt in front of her and smiled innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is it Snowbunny? Do I get no welcome kiss?" He smiled his crooked smile, the one that stopped working on her for a long time. Snow wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't expect something else from him. She turned around, letting him face her back as she went back to her tree to pick up some of the pines that had fallen off._

"_I ask you again, what are you doing here?" She stood up and turned to him once more with a sweet smile on her face. "Alone on such a night? What has become of you Charming?" She teased with a raised brow. The smug expression on his face changed to one of irritation, and it gave her immense pleasure._

"_Don't be so bitter Snowbunny, I got something to cheer you up" he smirked again and pulled something out of his pocket. He wiggled the object in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted it. _

"_A mistletoe? Seriously?" She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She was still confused about his visit. What did he want? He should know that she didn't consider them friends, but then again, when had he ever listened to her anyways?_

"_Pucker up, darling." He lifted the mistletoe above his head and closed his eyes waiting for her. She rolled her eyes, stepping forward to snap the mistletoe out of his hand. "Get out." Snow threw the mistletoe along with the pines into the trashcan. She may have been lonely, but she was not quite that desperate to willingly start something with Charming. Anger rose in her at his assumption that she would gladly run into his arms. She was not a fool anymore. She preferred the pain of loneliness over the pain of heartbreak._

"_Oh come on, don't be like that Snow. Since you are so eager to know…yes I came here for one specific reason…" he continued with his unwavering confidence as he tugged at his tie. Snow still stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her chest; she nodded for him to speak. _

_He cleared his throat, and brought forward the hand he was hiding behind his back the whole time, he was holding an envelope. "I found this, it's for you apparently, you should check your mail more often Snowbunny" he chuckled nervously, holding out the envelope for her to take._

_Snow eyed it for a while. This whole situation was bizarre, so Charming came to her to give her the mail she forgot? She looked at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowing again. "Where did you find it?" She asked testing him._

"_Abandoned like a little baby on your doorstep" he smiled. She took the envelope from his hands and turned her back to him, ready to examine it. This better be not one of his stupid jokes, she thought irritated. She stepped towards her tree once more, bringing more distance between her and Charming. The envelope had no name on it, but it felt heavy, as if there was something else than a letter was in. _

"_So… what is it?" He asked a little too nonchalant behind her. She threw a glance to him over her shoulder; she wondered why he was still here. "I haven't opened it yet" she mumbled as she slowly opened the folded paper. Inside the envelope was a letter and as she smelled the scent that was coming off of the paper she immediately knew who this letter must have been from. This distinct smell of smoke and something else she couldn't pinpoint. It was from Bigby. With a trembling hand she opened the folded paper and read the few words that were written on it._

_Dear Snow,_

_Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy this little gift. I think it's quite fitting. _

_Bigby_

_She chuckled at the shortness of his letter and looked into the envelope for the gift. She gasped as it fell on her palm. It was a silver necklace; she turned it around in her hand admiring the little pendant on it. It was a tiny Snowflake, shimmering in a light blue color. Snow bit her lip as tears sprang into her eyes. He had given her this, she didn't know if he actually wanted her to own it or if he just pitied her and wanted her to feel less lonely on Christmas Eve, but either it was warming her heart in gratefulness. The loneliness from before was gone because she knew even though it may have seemed that she had no one, she still had him. He would be there if she ever needed him, and that wouldn't change for a long time…_

"_Wait a second" Charming heard her say after a few minutes of her being lost in thought. She turned around to him, clutching the necklace with her left hand. She raised her brow suspiciously again. "I never saw someone leaving this on my doorstep and I have been home all day, no one could sneak past me" _

_Prince Charming shifted nervously and his hand scratched the back of his head. What is this about, Snow wondered cautiously. _

"_Well… the thing is, my dear Snow…" He stuttered. She had rarely seen him that baffled…other than the times he tried to conceal his constant flirting with other women of course._

"_Did Bigby send you?" She interrupted him annoyed by his stalling. Charming shrugged. "You know, he can be quite… convincing" He shuddered at the memory of Bigby basically threatening him to deliver his little gift to Snow; clearly he failed since his cover was blown._

_Snow couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. So, he is too much of a coward once again, she tenderly thought as she admired the necklace in her hand. She took the graceful Snowflake that dangled from the silver chain between her fingers. Even though it looked tiny and fragile, the material felt smooth and sturdy. She couldn't help the silly smile spreading across her face and she realized he had saved her once more. _

_Charming's voice suddenly popped up next to her ear as he leaned his head on her shoulder, she stiffened. "Sooo, shall I tell the old dog that you like it?" _

~oOo~

She smiled at the memory of that evening. She also didn't fail to remember the smack Charming earned after sneaking up on her like this. Snow sighed in contentment and pressed a kiss into Bigbys chest. He was still sleeping obliviously. It gave her some more time to think.

_But it is not that easy_, she thought heavy heartedly. She knew their problems weren't solved. A single night of lovemaking couldn't make up for the loss of trust and the pain both of them went through. She couldn't jump into a relationship like this, they needed time to develop. Rushed actions brought her into this mess in the first place.

No, this time they would do everything right, like things are supposed to be. They were colleagues first and foremost. He was still the Sheriff and she was still the Deputy Mayor, it had to be their biggest priority. They could renew their friendship at first and possibly become lovers at one point. She closed her eyes again and breathed in the scent of him, the scent that always comforted her.

She knew she needed some distance, for now at least. But why was she denying herself something that felt so natural and good? She did not live the life she wanted to live, she was constantly suppressing her true feelings and she constantly lied to herself. She knew exactly why she did it, it was because of her fear of getting hurt again. But was staying away from him not just as painful as being with him?

Snow tightened her grip on him. She was too tired to think of these things now, she knew in a few hours she would be a different person again, the person who suppresses her feelings, who pushed Bigby away, the person who didn't live her life as she wanted to.

But that didn't matter now, because she was in his arms, she felt secure and loved, completely at ease. So her mind wandered off, away from the cruel reality into the serenity of her dreams, because for now, she'd live.

* * *

This is just supposed to be a little break from our main arc. I hope you liked it :P

So I have announced this a few times already on tumblr, but since I know not everyone saw it, Imma go ahead and say it again. This story will have altogether **12 Chapters,** (yes I have them already figured out)

I will follow with the Plot of March of the Wooden Soldiers next, but of course make the necessary changes for it to fit the plot of my story :) So the worst part isn't over yet ;D

See you lovelies :3

_**Next Chapter: Snow goes for another visit to the farm. Can Rose convince her to give Bigby another chance?**_


	8. Healing of the Night

Long time no see!

...To be honest, I don't even know what happened... I have no means to justify myself ;D

Anyways, hope you enjoy c:

* * *

Droplets of light fell through the canopy of trees as she sped along in the car. The wind that was coming through the open window brought the scent of pine needles to her nostrils and she knew that they had almost arrived. For a moment, her mind took her back to the homelands. She remembered lifting her face towards the sun, letting the light and shadow dance across her skin as she was standing in the thick forest. Bees hummed in and out of the pennyroyal. She inhaled its minty smell and continued on, delighting the feeling of the grass and leaves beneath her feet. The trees had been standing still, in their silent majesty as no leaf dared to fall.

There were untold memories in those forests, memories of happier days but also memories of darker days, yet they were so unchanged by the passage of time. The tires disturbed the fallen pines and left them swirling in their wake as she left behind the peace of her early childhood and returned to the present future beyond.

"I haven't been to the farm in a while" the voice beside her mumbled, head leaned on his hand as he was staring absentmindedly out of the window. "But I sure remember how tedious the journey is." It was the first thing she had heard from him since they got into the car, back at the Woodlands, with exception of the occasional rustling of his bag when his hand went in to fish out some sort of candy. She didn't know why he was so quiet, but it probably had to do something with the fact that he had to drag himself out of bed before dawn to accompany her on this trip up to the farm.

Snow adjusted herself in the driver seat, she could feel her tense muscles aching from the stiff posture she had been in for the past hours but also from the lack of sleep she experienced. Her sleep was still light and easily disturbed, but at least nightmares didn't plague her anymore. No, it was not a nightmare that kept her awake last night...

"Well Blue, I never told you, you had to come with me, you made that decision all by yourself" she explained slowly, not taking her eyes off the road.

She had seen him again last night, the floating pig head, the long dead Colin had come to warn her of another upcoming crisis and even though she tried to dissemble it, his words still concerned her. In fact, the uneasiness reached its peak when she had decided to visit the farm once again. Was it another upcoming rebellion Collin had been talking about? Or dare she think it was something about _**him**_?

"It's okay" Blue yawned next to her, stretching his limbs. "King Cole and Prince Charming asked me to put up these posters for the upcoming election anyways" he patted the pile of paper on his lap. Snow rolled her eyes. _Of course, the election_, she thought dryly. She saw the whole thing as nothing more than a mere joke. She didn't know when her ex-husband had become so politically active but competitive he had been all his life and ever since he had put himself on the list of becoming the new possible mayor, all of Fabletown and the farm had to suffer from Charming's and Cole's constant cockfighting. Everyone knew the post as Mayor included nothing but the representation of the Fabletown government. _She_ was the one who had to do all the work, regardless of who would win the election.

"…are you going to vote for Charming? I mean he has got some pretty striking points." Blue asked slowly, not sure if it was safe to approach the matter of her ex-husband so easily. Snow lifted her eyebrow in an annoyed manner. Boy Blue didn't have to walk on eggshells around her, _especially _not when they were talking about Prince Charming.

"Don't let him fool you Blue, his points and promises may be convincing but as you might know he is not known to be someone who actually holds promises." Snow stated, eyes still fixed on the road. She could write a whole book about his schemes and lies. Snow completely ignored Blue's question of who she was going to vote for. It didn't matter in her eyes, it was her who had the actual power over Fabletown but she would never pass the chance to spite her ex, so she was **clearly** not going to vote for him.

Snow checked the time on the dashboard. Her mind wandered back to Fabletown, she wondered if Bigby was awake yet. A blush crept on her cheeks as she remembered their night. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel and she could only imagine him laying spread out on his couch, snoring softly as he did when he had been in her bed.

Boy Blue cleared his throat next to her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Is there anything else you'd like to say Blue?" She inquired seemingly nonchalant. She saw him looking at her for a moment in the corner of her eye.

"Oh…well I was just wondering how Bigby was doing, I mean he's all by himself today." Blue mumbled, suddenly engrossed in his pile of paper. Anger swirled inside of Snow. Why was Boy Blue bringing up Bigby? She didn't want to think of him now; he consumed her mind every other second of the day, especially since their _encounter_. She didn't know how they stood to each other now, after their night together they didn't find the time to talk about things, not that Snow wanted that anyways. The upcoming election, as well as other matters have kept the Deputy Mayor and the Sheriff from discussion their private affairs. The few words they had shared that were not about work though were friendly, and had given her hope for a renewed friendship between them. It was a gentle attempt at regaining each other trust and she knew it would take a while for their scars to heal but she was willing to do that, even if her apprehension was hindering her at times.

"I think the Sheriff can handle the situation perfectly fine, Boy Blue" Snow stated her tone was getting frosty. She had cancelled all appointments for today, so nothing would be different for him. He only had to check on Bufkin once in a while to make sure the monkey wouldn't accidently start a fire or cause some sort of trouble in any other way. Snows gaze turned towards the sky, the morning wasn't gray, but by soothing lavender and brilliant amber, sunrise was spreading a pinkish glow that was announcing the morning in the rural area north from Fabletown.

She noticed Blues silence and took it as a sign that she had intimidated him, Snow sighed. "You know he is not allowed at the farm, everyone knows. Bigby is making a good job as Sheriff so we don't have any reason to be worried about the Woodlands today." Her voice grew softer as she mentioned him. Snow turned her head to Boy Blue for the first time and she saw him nodding. He returned her gaze with a small smile. "What are you worried about then, your sister?" She sighed. Her sister.

The last time she visited Rose didn't end well, Rose ended up calling her sister a _slut_ and Snow had found no consolation whatsoever when she had needed it the most. This visit was not about her though. It was about official Fabletown business. The farm animals had to be informed about the election on behalf of the two candidates. Snow also wanted to check if there was another upcoming rebellion, Collins words hollowed in her mind and she had to make sure to avoid this crisis. And the first step was to make sure that all the citizens of Fabletown were at peace, even the ones at the farm.

Still, Snow had the urge to talk with someone about the things that happened between her and Bigby, and she might even need some advice. Snow didn't want to fight again, she knew she had no one else but her sister Rose Red to talk about this with, and she hoped her sister would provide a shoulder to lean on this time.

Snow turned her gaze to the road again. She could already see the outlines of the farm in the distance. The weeping willow, the dense wooded forest and the open fields, everything would still be the same and it calmed her to see no trace of an upcoming crisis, at least not up here. The hectic scenery of New York was replaced with the tranquil serenity of the Farm and for a moment Snow thought how nice it would be to actually live there, to wake up every morning to the sound of the birds and hens rather than to be woken up by the shrill sound of her alarm clock. Maybe one day in the future, when she'd leave the government once and for all. What would become of Bigby then? Snow quickly shook her head. _I'm thinking nonsense again. _The thought of leaving never crossed her mind and she realized that whenever she thought of her future he was always there, the mere thought of living without him around her was absurd to her. He wouldn't be able to live at the farm, never ever. Suddenly the thought of living in the rural city didn't appeal to her anymore.

_Who needs chickens anyways?_

~oOo~

"My my, dear sis, how come I never noticed how _cute _your secretary actually is"

Snow furrowed her brows at her sisters' remark; she lifted her head from the cup of tea she was holding, to glance at her sister. Her back was facing her as Rose Red was leaning over the window, head on her hands to watch Boy Blue hang up posters outside. Snow crossed her legs and started blowing air on her hot cup of tea again. It was always the same with Rose Red wasn't it?

"Please Rose, could you at least _pretend _to have an ounce of decency in you?" Snow mumbled. Blue and her just arrived a short hour ago and he was already spreading the word of the two candidates by hanging up their election posters and advertisements on every barn and stable he could find. Rose Red turned around and hopped to stand beside Snow only to flop herself on the couch. "It's just the two of us isn't it? So what's the big deal?" Rose winked. Snow didn't reply and both of them sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. The moment stretched on as neither of them knew how to approach the other after their last meeting.

Would it always be like this between them? Snow absentmindedly started to trace the rim of her cup with her thumb. Her sister and her were so close once and now it was as if their peaceful childhood never existed. Now that she needed her sister more than ever, to give her advice to be a shoulder to lean on, Snow noticed how utterly lonely she was. The only one left for her was Bigby. But he was the one who put her into this predicament in the first place.

"Look Snow..." Rose voice broke through her train of thought and Snow glanced at her sister. She was clearly struggling with whatever she wanted to say. Rose wriggled uncomfortably and opened her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to say something but decided against it. Snow eyed the hand that reached out to carefully touch her knee. "Sometimes... I say stupid stuff that I don't really mean... you know that don't you?" Rose murmured, looking at the ground. Was this supposed to an apology? She could see the remorse on her sister's face, the way she shifted nervously. Wasn't lifetime of enmity enough? Snow needed her sister just as much as Rose needed her. She had caused her pain once, and not too long ago she felt the betrayal again, but there was still this undeniable glimmer of affection in her heart. Maybe she was holding onto the past too much, Snow could see that her sister was trying, she was trying hard to be recognized and accepted as she always stood in the shadow of her preeminent sister. Snow sighed loudly, placing the cup of tea on the table to face her sister.

She bit her lip for a moment contemplating how to answer; she simply nodded, a weak smile appearing on her face. Rose face lit up and she jumped forward to embrace Snow. Her eyes widened and she didn't move as Rose placed her head on her shoulder like a little kid. Snow could feel her sisters' arms around her back as she squeezed and the intimate moment was accompanied with a warm feeling inside her heart, it felt as if they were kids again, carelessly living before life put a wedge between them. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying this feeling of understanding and affection she shared with her sister for the first time in many years.

The moment was interrupted though when Rose abruptly broke the embrace. "Now tell me what is going on with you and your lover?" She smiled suggestively. Snow could already feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. How was she supposed to explain what happened without having to restrain Rose from yelling it all over the farm? She didn't want to hear the endless 'I told you so's that would follow. Snow crossed her legs and averted her gaze. "First of all he is not my lover..." She huffed. She didn't know if it was a lie or not. Yes, they had spent one night together, but did that make them lovers? Snow didn't look for someone to bed... she didn't look for anyone at all actually.

Rose only rolled her eyes at her sisters' usual excuses. "Of course you're not because you guys are only colleagues and your private life shouldn't hinder your work yadda yadda, spill the beans Snow, what happened since the last time?" Rose was practically glowing with curiosity, Snow narrowed her eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Stop beating around the bush Snow, I know something happened so just tell me!" Rose urged on, completely ignoring her sisters question. She was holding onto Snows leg and was shaking it in an attempt to get the truth out of here. Snow bit her lip, she needed to tell someone since she obviously couldn't deal alone with the matter. She sent a quick prayer that Rose wouldn't start going crazy. She folded her hands on her lap.

"Alright...so we had this fight a few nights ago..." she started quietly, still unsure how to approach the matter. "And then one thing led to another and we..." She looked at her sister expectantly, hoping she would take the hint and not make her actually say it out loud. She could at least keep some of her decency.

Rose seemed to understand it though as she suddenly gasped loudly and started jumping up and down. "You did **what**?" The booming laughter that followed was much to Snows dismay. She pinched the bridge of her nose; she knew it wasn't a good idea. "Would you please not make a big deal out of it Rose?" She whispered as the embarrassment settled in her. Rose regained her composure after a few minutes of hearty laughter and cleared her throat. "So? What's the problem now? It's been a long time coming Snow, let's be real..."

"The problem is..." Snow explained slowly, suddenly feeling exasperated. "...I don't know where we stand anymore, I mean this is just wrong, it's not supposed to go like this..."

"How was it though?" Rose interrupted, showing not a trace of interest in her sisters words as she leaned forward with glowing eyes and a big grin on her face. Snow could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, she must've been red as a tomato at this point.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe her sisters indiscretion, were they really going to discuss _that_? Rose didn't seem fazed as she shrugged innocently. "You know what they say Snow, you gotta try the milk before you buy the cow..."

"Rose, stop it!" Snow exclaimed, she had the sudden urge to put her hands on her ears. This was certainly not how she wanted it to go. She needed advice and was not here so they could exchange stories of her _sexual adventures._

Rose sensed her sisters' uncomfortableness and cleared her throat, trying to be serious for a moment. "Look Snow, I know what you are going to say, but Bigby is good for you. He is the best thing that happened to you in a while, why don't you just give him a chance?" It seemed so simple when Rose said it like that. Wasn't it simple though? Maybe she herself was standing in the way of her own happiness. Snow sighed and averted her gaze, she stared absentmindedly out of the window. "But not like this! We are jumping from one rash decision to another, how are we ever going to make it work right?" The defeated tone in her voice was unmistakable. Rose kept smiling and shrugged again.

"Then just go for it, start going out with him, learn more about him take things as slow as you want... Now that you know he is not lame in the sack you have nothing to worry about." Rose winked suggestively. She had never understood how her sister could be so stubborn, it was always '_Bigby, Bigby, Bigby'_ with her yet she wouldn't acknowledge how plainly obviously they were meant for each other.

Snows shoulders started aching and she felt tired, was this same discussion ever going to end? "There is something else... I'm his boss, I cannot just abandon my duty like this, you know it has always been my first priority Rose" She mumbled, not really convinced by her own points.

Rose jumped up from the couch and continued to hop to the window to look out for Boy Blue again. "Duty doesn't make you happy you know what makes you happy? Bigby. So screw all this responsible crap and just be with him" She nonchalantly said as she leaned her head on her hands again to stare at the dewy farm morning.

Rose's words were true, in all her years Snow had served Fabletown and put its needs before her own. She was there since day 1 but no matter how much the work was consuming her it didn't fill the void in her heart, the long forgotten and suppressed longing for affection and dare she say it? Love. She loved Bigby and she couldn't imagine a life without him, so why should she deprive herself of her own happiness? She was the more responsible sibling but her sisters' words didn't seem absurd for once, maybe she was too hard on him, on herself. This pregnancy... and her misfortune had to be her wake up call. She couldn't waste any more time pondering and dwelling on the past and past mistakes, she needed to move on and finally accept the concept of love into her life once more.

"Now let's get back to the important stuff... care to give me Blue's number?" Rose grinned, pulling Snow out of her thoughts. She just rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow to throw it at her sister. Her surprised squeal as it hit her bottom made Snow laugh.

"You are unbelievable..."

~oOo~

**The next day**

The unexpected sharp thud of a knock on the door made Snow lift her head from the documents she was going through. She was not expecting anyone this early, it had been only half an hour since she entered the Business Office to start the day, and not even Boy Blue was there yet. So it confused her even more when the door flew open to reveal Beauty, making her way to her desk.

"Beauty, I am surprised to see you at such an hour, what is giving me that pleasure?" She dryly asked not caring to look at her. No, her mind was occupied with other things at the moment, such as the thought that she really needed a computer in her office, it was the 21st century and she still was doing everything manually. Fabletown never seemed to catch up with these kinds of things. The clicking sound of Beauty stepping with her heeled foot in the floor made Snow look up at her.

"Look Snow there is something we need to discuss" Beauty huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. The hostile tone in her voice made Snow suspicious. "How about you take a seat first Beauty? There is no rush..." She motioned towards the chair in front of her desk. She still wasn't sure if she could take her request seriously. Beauty cut straight to the business though.

"If our dear Prince Charming really wins this election, I do not think it wise for one of his ex-wives to remain Deputy Mayor. And see, since I never was affiliated with him **and **am already experienced in doing your work, I think it's my turn to be in your position..." She explained not caring to take a seat as she confidently flipped her hair over one side of her shoulder. Snow was perplexed for a moment. Where was this coming from all of the sudden, it was as if Beauty just burst through the door to ruin her day.

Her words were not completely false, if her ex-husband really was to win the election, he would be a pain in the ass to work with, but it wouldn't hinder her from doing her job, she was done with him, once and for all. Of course she wouldn't admit to herself that one of the reasons for that was that _someone else _had a place in her heart now. Snow crossed her legs and held the gaze of Beauty who was standing in front of her desk with her nose turned up.

"I wouldn't concern myself with those matters if I were you Beauty..." Snow said slowly, her eyebrow raised in irritation. A devious smile took over her features, if Beauty could play dirty, then she would too. "And speaking of _affiliation_, are you sure there is nothing between Charming and you?" The provocation didn't go unnoticed; Beauty narrowed her eyes and placed both of her arms on either side of Snows desk to lean forward. Her jaw tightened and she spat: "What are you talking about?"

Snow suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again, would the people of Fabletown ever understand that she was informed about _everything_ that was happening in her town? She leaned back in her chair and seemingly nonchalant inspected her nails. "Oh I don't know Beauty, but I am sure you wouldn't want Beast to know some of the things I have witnessed this _one specific evening_..." In the corner of her eye she could see Beauty shifting nervously, and Snow smiled to herself.

It was one night a few weeks ago, Snow was being the last to leave work, as usual, and just when she was about to lock the door and call it a night she heard them. Giggles, whispers, hidden smiles. She had rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway to see who was disturbing the nighttime peace. Neither of them seemed to her heeled footsteps as she reached the corner of the hallway and slowly stretched so that she could see what was going on. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Prince Charming and Beauty standing in front of the elevator, a little too close for what would seem appropriate for a married woman. Snow didn't see anything else happen between them nor did she want to so she turned around and left the scene behind her.

"Snow, there was nothing you must believe me!" Beauty shrieked voice higher than usual. Snow rolled her eyes, this was getting pathetic. "You should think twice before challenging me like this Beauty, and now leave this office." The unrelenting glare she was giving Beauty must've intimidated her because without another word she stormed away not without flipping her hair one last time.

~oOo~

The sound of the door opening again made her sigh in exasperation and Snow rubbed her temples. "I told you to leave Beauty..." She was not in the mood to have long discussions with her this early in the morning. But as Snow started to smell that unmistakable scent of cigarettes and bourbon her shoulders stiffened and a sudden panic spread through her. He also carried that lingering scent of the woods she so dearly missed as he wordlessly made his way to sit on her desk, right next to as he had done so often in the past. She looked up at him and a warm feeling went through her as she examined his handsome features. Neither of them said a word as they silently stared at each other, it was as if they were searching for the answers they needed in their eyes.

"Hey..." He was the first to talk, his deep voice send a shiver down her spine as the memory of tender words muttered by this exact voice replayed in her mind. "What was that about" He nodded towards the door. Of course, he must've heard. For a second she thought that his worry about her led him into her office, but she quickly dismissed that thought.

She moved her chair to bring more distance between them as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know... apparently Beauty thinks I'm not fit for this job anymore."

"Well I must admit she did an excellent job while you were gone" He stated dryly trying to suppress the grin that forced its way on his face. Snow opened her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "Oh really?" She leaned forward, a playful smile placed on her lips. If they were to play a game, she would surely play her role.

He shrugged, smiling her favorite crooked smile. "Yea, if you mean by excellent job, looking at her own reflection the whole day and ordering Blue to get her coffee, then yes, she was magnificent..." She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her at his sarcasm. After a moment her face turned into a serious expression again. "But what if it's true? We have been in this office for such a long time... maybe it's time for a _change_" She hoped he wouldn't hear the ambiguity her words held. Bigby leaned back on her desk.

"Well, maybe it's time we leave then, we've been doing this job for ages" He chimed carelessly. Snow lifted her brow curiously and leaned further forward to him. "Mmh, what are we going to do with our time then?" She asked seemingly clueless. Snow didn't know where this game of theirs was going but it was soothing to _pretend _for once.

"I know what I'd do, run through the forests and be free, no more paperwork and no more constricting ties..." He smiled innocently, tugging slightly at his own tie and even though his tone was playful she couldn't overhear the nostalgia that lay in his voice. Did he miss the woods as much as she? "Oh and what about me?" She crossed her arms as she feigned being sulky.

Bigby shrugged again as his grin widened. "I could take you with me... you can just hop on my back and we can explore new parts of the world..." Snow averted her gaze; it was a silly fantasy, a dream that would never become true. Yet she found herself wondering why she dismissed that thought so quickly, was a future with him such an absurd thing to think? She herself had already established that a future without him would be not possible.

"What if I decide to live at the farm?" She asked carefully, every trace of the previous humor erased. For a moment neither of them said something, the eerie silence was making her uncomfortable and the intensity of his stare was making her nervous. His smile turned sad and he sighed before lifting himself from her table to leave. Rose Reds words came into her mind again. _'Duty doesn't make you happy you know what makes you happy? Bigby. So screw all this responsible crap and just be with him'_

Snow couldn't imagine a future without him, but the future she always thought about could start right now. She no longer had the will to deprive herself of her own happiness, he had moved on and now it was her turn. She would no longer stand in the way of her own future, of her own happiness; she needed to act on it. And before she could stop herself she stood up and reached forward to grab him by his arm. He turned around and looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"Maybe... we can go have breakfast together?" Her words came out more unsure than she hoped. Her worries were washed away though as she saw the smile he broke into at her request. "Sure Snow, anytime." She let go of his arm and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'll meet you in a bit then...you better not be late Mr. Wolf..." She grinned unable to ban the pleased tone out of her voice.

And for a moment both of them forgot the worries that plagued them, the tears they had shed and the problems that constantly nagged at their conscience, and just shared a smile, a small sign of tenderness both so desperately needed, for in this moment both of them realized that the night had healed all their wounds.

* * *

Ugh, finally Snow, IT TOOK YOU A WHILE DIDNT IT?

See you next time lovelies :3


End file.
